Time Misplacement
by Blu45
Summary: Trunks has gone back in time to stop the android threat. He has gone too far though. What will he change? Who will he meet? Things have drastic changes. First fic open to reviews, they help a lot. I'll try to update once a month
1. Chapter 1: Back in Time I Go

Chapter 1: Back in Time I Go  
Age:783  
The year was 783, the world was in the apocalypse. It all started sixteen years ago, May 12th, 767. Two murderous androids appeared, Earth also just lost its biggest protector Goku to a heart virus. The androids killed all the remaining protectors of Earth, Vegeta the Saiyan Prince, Piccolo the Demon King, Tien Shinhan the former assassin, Chiaotzu his partner, Krillin the monk, and Yamcha the Wolf Bandit. Goku's nine year old son Gohan, survived but the androids killed him five years ago. Not everything was bleak though, Trunks the now seventeen year old son of Vegeta still lived. He and his mother Bulma had a plan to defeat the androids. Bulma had been constructing a time machine so Trunks could go back in time and warn everyone so they'll be ready to face the androids. Then just to make sure have Trunks go help them defeat the androids. Bulma had completed the machine today, which she thought was extremely impressive, which it was especially since it was finished two years earlier than expected. Trunks hopped into the machine and said" Wow, I can't believe its actually happening."

"Yeah but don't be too shocked if Goku isn't what you were expecting."Bulma said to her son.

"Hey mom, what date did you set this to go to anyway?" asked Trunks

"The day Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth. I put the coordinates of where Goku will land after you beat King Cold and Frieza." said Bulma.

"Okay, thanks mom. Wish me luck." Trunks said

"Be careful"Bulma told her son.

"I will."Trunks said as he turned on the machine.

Then he began to rise into the sky, but all of a sudden, green lightning came out of the control panel of the time machine" Oh crap! The system is malfunctioning!"Trunks yelled in distress. The time machine then disappeared into the time stream. It was a bumpy ride to say the least. When the time machine landed it was on its side with smoke coming from the engine. "What the?" Trunks said as he noticed the smoke. He crawled out of the time machine, turned it up and checked the engine and saw it was badly damaged.

"Well, looks like I won't be going anywhere soon."Trunks said in defeat.

"Where and when am I anyway?" Trunks said as he checked what the date was.

"Oh crap! That's really, really bad!" Trunks said with worry. He was checking his time machine to check where he was and it said Month: September Day:12th Location: Fry Pan Mountain, Ox Kingdom Age:754

"I'm ten years too early! Nice, and the thing looks pretty busted, let's see, oh no" he said as he looked at the power gauge "It only has enough for three trips, oh my god no, that took six years to get the power that high, we used basically all the parts we had on it." Trunks said to himself in utter shock.

"No, it's going to be completely fine,I guess I'll have to tell them now, go thirteen years further, help them beat the androids and go home. It'll be as simple as that." said Trunks as he planned and tried to lift his own spirit.

He then flew off to the nearest village to buy some fuel and food. He looked through the entire village, he even went through the whole kingdom. Not one vendor, supermarket, or any random person had fuel. They had plenty of food though but he knew it wouldn't be enough with his Saiyan metabolism. Eventually he took shelter in a cave nearby where he crashed. He was trying to figure out who had the Z-fighters had and hadn't fought yet. _' Okay, let's see it's 754, 752 they fought that blue guy with the ninja dog or whatever, the next year was the first tournament they went to, the year after that was the Red Ribbon army and King Piccolo, so they should be training for the second tournament'_ Trunks thought to himself

"So watcha, doing, you seem awfully quiet?" said a girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks This girl had long silky jet black hair. By the navy blue fighting gi she was wearing, she had to be in to martial arts. She had very pale skin and onyx eyes the same color as her hair.

"Wow, you must be from a long way from here. Here I'm a bit of a celebrity." answered the girl.

"I'm from West City, but what made you so famous."Trunks replied.

"I'm the princess of the kingdom, my name's Chi-chi what's yours." Chi-chi asked.

Trunks froze, he heard that name before. That was Gohan's mother standing before him. He didn't know what to do he might change something and stop his best friend from being born. _'This day is just getting better and better.'_ Trunks thought

"Hello, is something wrong?" Chi-chi wondering why he froze said.

"Huh,what did you say?" asked Trunks as his trail of thought was broken.

"I asked what your name was, and you just froze." answered Chi-chi

Panicking Trunks said "Oh, my name's Trunks,its a pleasure to meet you Chi-chi, and uh sorry about zoning out for a second."

"Nah that's okay, and nice to meet you to, where did you say you from again though?" asked Chi-chi with intrigue in her voice.

"West City" Trunks replied.

"Oh wow, so your a city boy. We don't get many of those out here Trunks." Chi-chi stated keeping the inflections in her voice.

"You don't say. Shouldn't you be heading home, its getting dark outside?" Trunks said with a defensive tone.

"You're right, but I'll be back tomorrow." Chi-chi said with a smile on her face as she left.

The only thing Trunks could say was "Oh boy"

Power Levels:  
Trunks: 6 (suppressed)  
Bulma: 3  
Chi-chi:25


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Journey Begin

Chapter 2: Let the Journey Begin  
Age:754

The sun was rising early on a certain half-saiyan in a cave."Oww my back." Trunks complained

"I guess I should leave before Chi-chi gets here." Trunks said to himself.

"Now that's just mean Trunks." Chi-chi said out of nowhere.

"When...how did...WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE UP!" yelled a flustered Trunks.

"There's no need to shout Trunks. I just was nearby I guess and happen to stroll by." answered Chi-chi.

"Okay but why are you here exactly?" asked the half-blood.

"Well to tell you the truth Trunks, you interest me, yesterday you went from town to town asking for fuel." replied the princess.

"Wait you were spying on me?" Trunks retorted.

"Well I wouldn't call it spying exactly, more like investigating" She replied trying to not agitate him.

"You know what fine ,so you want to know why I want fuel?" Trunks said with a worried look on his face not wanting her to figure out he was from the future.

"No, I watched how fast you ran. You were so fast, much faster than me and my father, what i want you to do is train me."said Chi-chi.

"I don't really think I should." Trunks said.

"Please Trunks, I'll let you stay at my castle with me and my father." Chi-chi told the other teen.

"No, I shouldn't really."Trunks said before he was cut off by Chi-chi.

"You'll get free food, and how you were complaining earlier about your back, I could let you sleep in the comfiest bed in the entire kingdom."Chi-chi pleaded.

"Why do you want to train anyway? Your a princess you can get anything you want?"Trunks asked Chi-chi trying to convince her have a change of mind.

"I want to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and finally get married." Chi-chi said as she daydreamed about Goku.

"What?" Trunks said in complete confusion.

"About one year ago a boy promised to marry me one day, he never did, but he'll be at the tournament and I can finally be with him and get married." Chi-chi said with glee.

 _'That must be Goku, that fits the description mom gave.'_ Trunks thought while she was still her daydream-like state.

"What's his name?" Trunks said wanting to be sure so he didn't screw things up.

"Son Goku" Chi-chi said with happiness.

Trunks knew he'd get free food, water, shelter, and free board, so as long as he didn't make Chi-chi stronger than Goku it will all be okay. Then after the tournament he could tell everyone about the androids."Fine I'll do it." Trunks said.

"Thank you so much Trunks!" Chi-chi said with glee.

"When is it anyway?"Trunks asked the younger teen.

"In two years why?"Chi-chi replied.

"I was just wondering, it looks like we have a lot of work to do though."Trunks said with a smile on his face.

"Well then let's get started Master?" Chi-chi said with a grin, emphasizing the last word.

"Okay then follow me my pupil." Trunks said emphasizing his last two words.

Trunks then began to take off into the sky. He then realized something, Chi-chi wasn't with him."Where is she?" he said to himself.

He then realized she couldn't fly. He flew back to the cave"Forgetting something Trunks." Chi-chi commented with aggravation in her voice.

"Yeah sorry about that. I assumed you could fly. I guess we could start with that." Trunks said.

"Okay then let's get started!" Chi-chi said with excitement in her voice.

"Do you know how to use ki? Trunks asked his newly acquired student.

"No, but I know of it." answered Chi-chi.

"How much?" said Trunks.

"Barely anything, just we all have it and its our life energy."Chi-chi replied.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard down and I'll demonstrate."Trunks instructed.

They both sat down, Trunks suddenly made a yellow orb the size of a baseball appear in his hand."What you do is you focus your energy into a certain point."Trunks said.

"Like this?" Chi-chi said as she made a yellow orb about half the size of Trunks's.

"Just like that Chi-chi, here let me help you,whoa!" Trunks said as he slipped while trying to put Chi-chi's hands in a position so she could control the ki ball better.

Trunks looked up at Chi-chi right as he did that she slapped him in the face. That sent him flying into a boulder."What the hell was that for!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm serious about training and marry Goku, don't think you can pull stuff like that on me!" Chi-chi said.

"You think I did that on _**purpose!**_ Trunks shouted.

"Let's just get back to the ki training" Chi-chi said.

"Okay what I was **TRYING** to do was, move your hand in a better position for ki!"Trunks said with aggravation in his voice.

"Well you should of told me that. I wouldn't of slapped you."Chi-chi said with a smile on her face.

"Kinda wish I knew that before."Trunks mumbled to himself.

"So what now Trunks?" Chi-chi said.

"Now you'll have to get used to handling ki." Trunks replied.

"How long will that take?" Chi-chi said.

"Dunno, I don't think it will be that long though." Trunks informed his student.

Power Levels:  
Trunks(suppressed): 6  
Chi-chi:25


	3. Chapter 3: The House-Guest

Chapter 3 The House-guest  
Age:754

Trunks and Chi-chi spent the entire day training. By the end of the day Chi-chi could make an energy ball the size of an bowling ball."Good job Chi-chi! You really made a lot of progress in your training." Trunks said, congratulating his student.

"Thanks Trunks, so what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Chi-chi asked.

"I thought I could teach you how to sense ki." Trunks replied.

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to fly?"Chi-chi said.

"Before, someone's able to fly first they have to be able to sense and focus their ki."Trunks told his pupil.

"Well we can worry about that tomorrow I'm tired of training for today. So wanna go to my place now?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that come on Chi-chi let's go." Trunks said as he grabbed his sword and his jacket.

"You okay with walking,or do you want to fly off again?" Chi-chi questioned.

"No walking is okay with me."Trunks said trying to be polite but could help but chuckle.

Walking through the capital city of the Ox Kingdom Shinhon, Chi-chi noticed the logo on Trunks's jacket."Why Capsule Corp?" Chi-chi asked

"What?" Trunks said.

Sorry for all the questions today, but why do you wear a Capsule Corp. jacket?" She wondered.

"Oh no it's fine, but I guess you could just say I'm a fan of theirs." Trunks replied

"I have another question." Chi-chi told the seventeen year old.

"What is it?" Trunks replied to the sixteen year old royal.

" Why are you here in the Ox Kingdom? I heard West City is an amazing place to live and it didn't look to me like you want to live in that cave." Chi-chi pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about it." Trunks said as he put his head down, and got very quiet.

This made Trunks think about everything that happened in his timeline. How they murdered his best friend. How he had to live in fear his entire life. Chi-chi then broke his train of thought and said" Trunks, I'm sorry I should't have mentioned you alright?"

"I'll be fine" Trunks said with a smile on his face.

"So what exactly is your dad like Chi-chi?" Trunks said trying to make the situation a little bit less awkward than it already was.

"He's a big old softy but if he's trying to protect someone he cares about he'll do anything." said Chi-chi.

"That's good."Trunks said with smile on his face.

They approached the Ox King's castle and were greeted by the guards."Gado, Koto how are you two today?" Chi-chi asked them.

"Fine princess who is this stranger though?" Koto asked pointing to Trunks.

"He's a friend I meat today don't worry." Chi-chi replied.

"Hmm, fine as you wish princess." Koto said as he and his brother opened the gates.

Trunks and Chi-chi then walked through the massive gates. Trunks was amazed at he palace. It was so clean and everything looked brand new. Two things he wasn't used to in the old, dirty, worn down Capsule Corp. building."Follow me to the dining hall."instructed Chi-chi.

"What did you say dining **hall**? Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, come on!" Chi-chi said.

Trunks followed Chi-chi into a massive room with enough food to feed five Saiyans. At the end of the table with the food sat a man. He had a helmet with Ox horns and a blue feather. He wore a red cape and gold boots the same color as his helmet. He had upper chest armor which was also gold and a purple shirt underneath. This man without a doubt was the Ox King. Chi-chi then said"Hey dad, what's for supper."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me who your friend is?" Ox King asked his daughter.

"Oh right, dad this is Trunks. I meat him this morning, he's super strong and faster than both of us."Chi-chi informed her father.

"Is that so? I think I'd like to fight him then, it sounds like it'd be fun, if he agrees of course." Ox King said.

"I would be delighted to sir."Trunks said as he powered up to where he was a little bit stronger than Ox King.

They both got their stances. Trunks used his smaller size to his advantage and was dodging all of Ox King's blows. Trunks then kicked Ox King in the face, knocking him back a few steps."Your pretty good Trunks." Ox King said.

"Your not bad yourself sir."Trunks replied.

The only thing Chi-chi could do was stare blankly. These two were obviously way above her level.  
Trunks and Ox King started again, Ox King finally managed to hit Trunks. That sent him to the other side of the room. Trunks then flipped, and used the wall to leap at Ox King delivering a devastating blow to the chest."Wow, I think that was the best fight I've had in ages."Ox King told the boy.

"Same to you sir." Trunks said.

"That was an amazing fight you two but..."Chi-chi said.

"But what?" They both said in unison.

"But, you two broke the table, and cracked the wall."Chi-chi said.

"Oh well, I'll go get someone to fix it, Chi-chi escort Trunks to his room." Ox King said

"Okay let's go Trunks follow me." Chi-chi instructed.

"Right" Trunks answered.

Power Levels:  
Trunks (suppressed):6  
Trunks (powered up):115  
Ox King:95  
Chi-chi:25


	4. Chapter 4:How Similar We Are

Chapter 4: How Similar We Are  
Age:754  
Its been three months since Trunks's arrival. He and Chi-chi have been getting along much better. No more incidents like during the first day of training have happened. Chi-chi has been really excited and happy, especially when she blabbed on about Goku. Trunks found it unsettling how much she fantasized about Goku.

Today was different though, she told Trunks she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her. She looked extremely depressed, so did her father they told Trunks to leave them be for the day.

Trunks didn't care though Chi-chi had became a very close friend to Trunks over the past months. She was actually the first one around his age he was really friends with and he really wanted to cheer her up.

Trunks spotted Chi-chi sitting on a hill, just sitting there crying."Hey Chi-chi what's wrong?" the half-blood asked.

"It's nothing really just go for right now, I don't want to train today." She said attempting to hold back her tears.

"Come on Chi-chi I can tell something's wrong, tell me." Trunks said in his most persuading and concerned voice.

"No, just go away." Chi-chi said.

"Okay, how about we play a game? You ask me a question, I answer it and vice versa."Trunks asked trying to maybe lighten the mood.

"Fine"Chi-chi said wiping some of her tears away.

"Okay then that's better you start, what's the first question?" Trunks said.

"Favorite color?" Chi-chi said trying not to talk about what was bothering her.

"Purple you?"He replied.

"Red" She answered.

"Favorite food?"She said.

"No favorite, its food all of its is my favorite yours?"Trunks told the royal.

"Pterodactyl"Chi-chi said.

"Happiest day of your life."Chi-chi said.

Trunks didn't know what to say ,except for the past three months he has basically lived his entire life in fear.  
"I guess it would be the day I met you."Trunks said.

"Really?" Chi-chi asked in disbelief.

"I had a not so great childhood, I guess, so when I met you I just well I became really happy I could get away from it all."Trunks said vastly understating what had happened.

"Thanks Trunks." Chi-chi said with a smile on her face.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you're sad?"Trunks asked.

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's died when I was little girl, I never really got to know her, but it still hurts. It really hits dad hard it hurts him to even talk about it." Chi-chi told the half-breed.

"I know how you feel."Trunks confessed.

"You do how?" the princess asked.

"My father died when I was a baby and my mother doesn't like to talk about him, and even when she does she's really vague."Trunks explained.

"Did something happen to him, I know it's not my place to ask, but just asking?"Chi-chi asked feeling bad for the other teen.

"Oh no it's fine and yeah I guess you could say that."Trunks answered.

"Well a least you're okay now that's all that matters."Chi-chi commented with a smile trying to now cheer him up.

"You know I've never really noticed how similar we are."Trunks said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we really are alike.'Chi-chi stated.

"Actually believe it or not I'm royalty too. I'm a prince ."Trunks said.

"You, a prince? That's pretty hard to believe."Chi-chi said with a laugh.

"Who's turn was it again?"Trunks asked.

"I think your's"Chi-chi replied.

"Okay then why Goku?"Trunks inquired.

"What?!"Chi-chi said.

"Don't do that. If you get to ask why Capsule Corp. I should be able to ask why Goku."Trunks said.

"Its hardly the same thing Trunks."Chi-chi said.

"Just answer the question, come on."Trunks commented.

"Well he's pretty strong and kind I guess."Chi-chi said.

"How long have you two known each other."Trunks asked.

"Since we were twelve."Chi-chi responded.

"How long has it been since you two saw each other?"Trunks said.

"About a year."Chi-chi said.

"Before that?"Trunks said.

"three years."Chi-chi replied.

"Hmm okay besides being kind and strong, what do you like about him?"Trunks asked, a bit curious and a little bit worried.

"Well umm, I uh"Chi-chi said as she became flustered.

"There has to be something."Trunks said a bit confused.

Trunks stopped where he was, he just realized he shouldn't of said some of those things. However Trunks thought that Chi-chi shouldn't marry someone she doesn't know at all.

"Wow, I never realized I don't really know Goku."Chi-chi looking back on everything.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll find someone Chi-chi"Trunks said as he told the Ox princess.

"Thanks Trunks I feel a lot better now."Chi-chi told him.

"Don't mention it."Trunks said to the other teen.

"But there is one thing."Chi-chi said with a blush.

"What's that?"Trunks asked.

Chi-chi then kissed Trunks on the then fell into his lap and said "I just wanted to do that."

"We could do it some more if you want."Trunks said with a grin after realizing that he was in love with Ox Princess.

"Fine by me."Chi-chi replied as they continued to kiss.

Power Levels:  
Trunks (suppressed):115  
Chi-chi: 34


	5. Chapter 5: The Time Is Closing In

Chapter 5: The Time Is Closing In  
Age: 756

Its one month until the World Martial Arts Tournament. Chi-chi and Trunks are now dating each other. Trunks has told Chi-chi and Ox King that he is from the future about one week ago. They have been helping Trunks get the supplies he needs to rebuild his time machine. Today, Chi-chi and Trunks were taking a break from training. They are on a certain hill in the Ox Kingdom talking to each other." I still can't believe that your from the future Trunks." Chi-chi told the half-breed.

"Its a lot to take in." Trunks said.

"Trunks, you never told us why you're here though." Chi-chi stated.

" I told you that I'll tell you at the tournament."Trunks replied.

"Just tell me now Trunks." Chi-chi said as she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't you just wait?" Trunks asked.

"I think I deserve to know where my boyfriend comes from. At least tell me what year were you born in."Chi-chi said.

"Age 766" Trunks responded.

" Wow, that's further than I thought. Why did you come back all the way to 754?"Chi-chi asked.

" It was an accident. I meant to go to Age 764." Trunks replied.

" What happened there?" Chi-chi inquired.

" Not telling." Trunks said.

" Oh come on Trunks" said Chi-chi.

" Chi-chi you shouldn't know that much about your future." Trunks said.

" It was my understanding that you shouldn't change the future either." Chi-chi commented.

" Well, umm its different." Trunks, flustered said.

" Sure it is Trunks." Chi-chi replied with a smile.

" How about let's just get back to training?" Trunks asked.

" Sure" Chi-chi said.

" What do you want to learn?" Trunks asked his pupil.

" Do you have any signature attacks?" Chi-chi inquired.

" I have one." Trunks replied.

"What's it called?" Chi-chi asked.

" Burning Attack" Trunks said.

" You must have put a lot of effort into that name Trunks." Chi-chi commented.

They spent the rest of the afternoon training, trying to teach Chi-chi the Burning Attack.  
After they were finished training they decided to go back to the Ox King's castle." Good job Chi-chi, you've learned the Burning Attack in one day." Trunks said.

"Well it helps when you have a great teacher." Chi-chi responded with a smile on her face.

" Yeah, I bet it does." Trunks replied.

They then walked into the dining hall greeted by Ox King."How have you two been today?" Ox King asked.

"Great, Trunks taught me a new technique." Chi-chi said.

" That's good, I think with all this training from Trunks you'll win the World Martial Arts Tournament." Ox King told his daughter.

"That's only if Trunks doesn't enter." Chi-chi said nudging him.

" You know you should enter Trunks, your probably the strongest guy on the planet if you can get Chi-chi this strong in two years." Ox King said.

" Exactly I don't want to change history that much." Trunks explained.

" It'd be the perfect time to tell everyone what you want to tell them, wouldn't it?" Chi-chi asked.

" I guess your right everyone I want to tell will be there. I guess I'll enter." Trunks replied.

Power Levels:  
Trunks (suppressed): 350  
Ox King: 95  
Chi-chi: 288


	6. Chapter 6: And It Begins

Chapter 6 : And It Begins  
Age : 756

Today was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Trunks and Chi-chi were flying to Papaya Island to compete. " So how do you think the tournament is going to be Trunks?" Chi-chi said to her boyfriend from the future.

" I don't know Chi-chi? I wasn't in the tournament before and you were a lot weaker in my timeline." replied Trunks.

" I guess, hey would you mind telling me who's going to be fighting?" Chi-chi said with smile.

" Sorry, that wouldn't be fair, would it?" Trunks said also with a smile.

They then landed on Papaya Island. They went up to the registration desk where they meet two men in what looked like Tibetan Robes." Hello, are both of you going to be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" one of the men asked.

" Yes that's right." Chi-chi replied.

" What are your names?" the other man said.

" I'm Chi-chi and this is Trunks." Chi-chi responded.

" Okay there you are, you both are registered for the World Martial Arts Tournament. The preliminaries are tomorrow don't be late." the second man said.

" Gotcha." Trunks replied.

They walked around the island, looking at who they were going to be fighting. They looked around, and saw a short man with a turtle shell, a dark blue haired woman with a red dress, a light blue haired woman with a green dress, a pig in a tux, and a blue flying cat." Well hello, long time no see" Chi-chi told the old man.

" Excuse me miss, but I don't know you." the old man replied.

" Yes you do it just been a long time. I'm Chi-chi the Ox princess." Chi-chi told him.

" Really Chi-chi that's you wow you've grown up!" the old man said.

" It has been a long time hasn't it. Who's your friend he looks pretty hot." the light blue haired woman said.

" Oh right everyone this is my boyfriend Trunks. Trunks this is Master Roshi, Bulma, and Oolong. But I don't know the other two." Chi-chi explained.

" Hi, where are you from Trunks?" Oolong the pig said.

"I'm from West City." Trunks responded.

" Really, me too what part?" Bulma said.

Trunks had to think for a minute he didn't want his mother to know he was her son from the future but he was saved, just as she asked that someone walked up to them. The stranger wore a purple gi, with a conical hat on his head and the stranger then said " Hey guys how have you all been doing?"

" Who are you?" everyone asked simultaneously.

" I guess you don't recognize me with this on." you see he had his head wrapped up.

The stranger then removed his wrap and showed his familiar, strange hair. Everyone minus Trunks and Chi-chi got tears in their eyes.

" Goku is that really you?" Oolong said.

" Who else do you know with this haircut? But wait, who are you two?" Goku said pointing to Chi-chi and Trunks.

" This Chi-chi, the Ox Princess and her boyfriend Trunks." Master Roshi said.

" Oh really its been forever Chi-chi. Are you two going to compete?" Goku inquired.

" Sure am." Trunks said with a grin.

" Well I can't wait to see how you two do in the tournament." Goku replied.

" Same to you Goku." Trunks commented.

" Where's Krillin and the others?" Goku asked.

" They're still not here yet." Bulma said.

" Well I'm going to go register tell me if you see them." Goku said.

" We should go check into the hotel. See you bunch tomorrow." Trunks said.

" Okay bye!" Everyone said as the two left.

As they were leaving the group Chi-chi asked Trunks " See anybody you know?"

" Just one person." Trunks said.

" Who was it?" Chi-chi inquired.

" Bulma." Trunks answered.

" Who is she to you?" Chi-chi said.

" My mother." Trunks said.

" Wait you're the son of Bulma Briefs! The richest person in the WORLD and you didn't tell me until now!" Chi-chi yelled.

" If you wanted to know so bad why didn't you just ask?" Trunks said with a grin.

" I'm just not." Chi-chi said.

They went to their hotel rooms. They put all of their belongs unpacked and put up. That night only one of them rested, the other one was too worried that he was going to have to leave his girlfriend and go to the future to fight the androids. Trunks then said to himself" I wish I could bring you Chi, but its too dangerous. I hope you haven't forgotten about me in that amount of time."

Chi-chi then woke up and said" What, did you say something Trunks?"

"No go back to sleep Chi." Trunks said.

" You know you need to sleep too." Chi-chi replied.

" I can't go to sleep." Trunks responded.

" How about you sleep with me. In my bed, okay." Chi-chi said.

" Sure Chi" Trunks said.

Trunks got into the bed, they later went to sleep. Though not before doing other things.

Power Levels:  
Trunks (suppressed): 350  
Chi-chi: 300  
Goku: 430  
Master Roshi: 139


	7. Chapter 7: The Preliminaries

Chapter 7: The preliminaries  
Age: 756

Trunks and Chi-chi woke up ready for the tournament. They got dressed and headed straight to where the preliminaries were being held. A another man in a Tibetan Robe walked up to the center of the room and said" Thank you all for competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The preliminaries will be held in five minuets. Everyone do your best only eight contestants will go to the actual tournament. Good Luck."

"Well, this is it huh?" Trunks said to his girlfriend.

"I guess so, good luck and see you once we're done with prelims." Chi-chi responded.

"Okay." Trunks said as they walked to go get to see which block they would be in.

Chi-chi and Trunks defeated most of the people they fought they defeated with extreme ease. Trunks only fought one person who actually was somewhat of a challenge in Trunks's suppressed state. He had a mustache, a tail with a bow, what looked like a helmet on, and a pink gi that said KILL YOU on the back. They both went up to the ring, Trunks bowed and his challenger said " Are you ready to be beat by the great Tao!"

" That question doesn't matter because I'm going to win this match!" Trunks said as he got into fighting stance.

The two were off, one punch one and vice versa happened. Trunks then shot a ki blast a Tao almost hitting him to the ground but he shot a ki blast propelling him up." I see I'm not dealing with an amateur." Tao said.

" Same to you." Trunks said a smile.

They went back to a barrage of punches and kicks. Trunks was gaining the upper hand, Tao was getting worried. He came to this tournament to get revenge on Tien Shinhan for leaving the Crane then yelled " TAKE THIS SUPER DODON RAY!" as he shot a massive yellow beam.

"Oh yeah BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks hollered as he fired his signature attack.

Trunks's beam was superior to Tao's and Trunks won the match.

Chi-chi matches were much easier than Trunks's. She actually encountered the rest of the Z fighters. "Oh, hi Chi-chi how have your matches been?" Goku asked.

" Good what about your's Goku." Chi-chi responded.

" Hey Goku you mind introducing us to your friend?" Krillin asked.

" Guys this is Chi-chi, the Ox princess." Goku said to Krillin,Yamcha, and Tien.

" Its a pleasure to meet you I'm Krillin, this is Yamcha, and this is Tien." Krillin told the royal.

" The pleasure is all mine Krillin, its nice meeting you but my next match is about to begin." Chi-chi said.

" See you at the tournament." Goku said

" Same to you all." Chi-chi said.

In the back of the room stood a green man. He wore a purple gi, he had a whit cape on, and wore a turban matching the cape. He was Piccolo Jr. and he was here to kill Son Goku and then the world! "God, all these miserable humans make me sick! I can't wait to kill Son Goku and then regain my father's kingdom. By doing that I will rule the world! Then I can see all of his friends in pain crying out for someone to save him as I crush them!" Piccolo said with a grin.

After the preliminaries were over the eight finalist were revealed. It was Son Goku, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Hero,Chi-chi, Trunks, and MaJunior. The announcer then brought the eight to decide who will fight who in the tournament. " Okay just come to box and grab a ball with a number when I call your name." The announcer commanded.

After they were done picking numbers they all walked out on to the stage so the announcer could tell the people the fights." Okay everybody! The first fight will be former champ Tien Shinhan against newcomer Trunks. The second fight will be against Son Goku and Chi-chi. The third fight will be Krillin vs MaJunior. And last but not least for the fourth fight we have Yamcha vs Hero!"

Power Levels:  
Trunks(suppressed): 350  
Chi-chi: 300  
Goku: 430  
Piccolo: 416  
Yamcha: 165  
Krillin: 206  
Tien: 277


	8. Chapter 8: The Quarter-Finals Part 1

Chapter 8: Let the Quarter-finals Begin! Part:1  
Age:756

The quarter-finals were about to begin, Trunks and Tien walked up to the stage." I'm hoping for a good battle." Tien said as he bowed.

" As am I." Trunks replied.

The announcer shouted to everyone" Now let's let the first match of the twenty third World Martial Arts Tournament begin!"

Trunks and Tien rushed each other with a barrage of punches and kicks. Tien shot what had to be at least twenty ki blasts at Trunks. Trunks then shot twenty five ki blast, destroying Tien's and shooting him. From the crowd of viewers you could hear Launch scream at the top of her lungs "GO TIEN GO! YOU CAN DO IT!"

" Wow, seems like you got quite the fan." Trunks commented with a smirk.

" Just focus on the fight." Tien said, annoyed.

The two were shooting ki blasts left and right, everyone of them destroying the other's. Tien then yelled as he charged up "DODON, RAY!"

Tien then shot a little yellow beam from his finger. Trunks barely dodged, as he flew up. The beam then began to chase him, Trunks was flying all throughout the sky trying to avoid the beam. Meanwhile, Tien was shooting more ki blasts at the half-blood. " You know what, I tried not to do this but I guess I will anyway." Trunks said.

Trunks then put all of his energy together, did a barrage of hand movements then yelled"BURNING ATTACK!" as he shot the yellow beam and the other ki blasts.

The burning attack then began to chase Tien. The battle just reversed, Tien was in the sky while Trunks was shooting at him. The thing was Tien wasn't as fast as Trunks. The announcer said" Wow! It looks like Trunks has Tien on the ropes! Will the former champ even make it through the quarter-finals?!" with an extremely dramatic voice.

Tien then put his hands together and started charging his next attack. Once a certain blue light came Trunks knew exactly what move it was, the Kamehameha. Tien destroyed all of Trunks's blasts and rushed Trunks knocking him back to the edge of the stadium. Trunks then jumped up and powered up a bit then rushed Tien pushing him all the way off the stage. The announcer then said" The winner is Trunks!"

"That was a great fight." Tien said to Trunks with a smile.

"I agree it would be nice to do it again." Trunks replied.

"We should." Tien said as they both walked off the stage.

The announcer then shouted "Okay that fight was spectacular. Let's have Goku and Chi-chi come up for the next fight."

Goku and Chi-chi both walked up to the ring and bowed before each other. "Are you ready to lose Goku?" Chi-chi said with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you." Goku replied.

"Let the match, BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

Chi-chi rushed Goku, taking him off guard. "Wow! You're a lot stronger than I expected!" Goku said as he was barely dodging her attacks.

Chi-chi then responded"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

Where all the other competitors were Krillin and Yamcha were talking to each other. " Holy crap! I think she's stronger than Tien!" Krillin shouted.

"Her strength is amazing!" Yamcha said.

"Not by much ,but she is stronger than Tien." Trunks said dropping himself into the conversation.

"How do you know?" Yamcha asked.

"I know because one, I trained her ,and two, I'm her boyfriend." Trunks said.

Krillin and Yamcha looked to themselves, then the fight, then Trunks and sighed. "Well, it looks like we don't stand a chance huh?" Krillin told his friend.

"Not one." Yamcha replied.

Meanwhile, Goku began to punch back at Chi-chi. Chi-chi dodged most of them but there were some she just couldn't. Goku definitely had the advantage in this battle. Chi-chi then jumped a few feet back put her hands in a barrage of movement, and shouted as she shot "BURNING ATTACK!"

Goku then yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!" as he shot the blue wave of energy at the royal.

The two beams clashed, everyone in the entire place was amazed minus Trunks, Hero, and Piccolo. The announcer yelled"It looks like we have a beam struggle right here folks. This is probably the best one since Goku's battle with Jackie Chun at the twenty first tournament!"

"Where did you learn this move, I've never seen it before today?"Goku said.

"Trunks made it." Chi-chi replied.

It was obvious that Goku had the upper hand in the beam struggle, eventually Chi-chi just couldn't keep firing. After she stopped, Goku kept firing hit her sending her out of the ring."Chi-chi is out of bounds. Goku is the winner and will fight Trunks in the semi-finals!" shouted the announcer.

Power Levels:  
Trunks(suppressed): 350  
Trunks (powered up): 420  
Goku: 430  
Chi-chi: 300  
Tien:277


	9. Chapter 9: The Quarter-Finals Part 2

Chapter 9: The Quarter-Finals Part 2  
Age: 756

The announcer shouted" Let's have MaJunior and Krillin come up for our third fight."

They both walked up to the ring, Krillin gulped in fear of his extremely tall challenger."Let's just get this over with." Piccolo said.

Piccolo then rushed Krillin knocking him back. Krillin then shot a few ki blasts so he could have time to gain some distance. His efforts were meaningless, Piccolo was right behind him. Piccolo gave a barrage of punches and kicks, Krillin couldn't keep up with the demon. Krillin was sent flying into the air."Crap! This is bad!" Krillin said to himself.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, the other fighters were watching the fight were amazed at Piccolo's power. "How is he that strong!" Yamcha exclaimed.

" He is the reincarnation of the demon king Piccolo Daimou." Goku said to his friend.

"WHAT"!? shouted Yamcha, Tien, and Chi-chi simultaneously.

Chi-chi then went up to Trunks and asked " Did you know he would be here?"

"Yeah why?" Trunks said as he focused on the fight.

"What do you mean why!? I think that would be important information to tell me!" Chi-chi yelled.

"It wasn't that important really." Trunks responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yamcha asked as he slightly heard their conversation.

"Its nothing important." they both said wanting to not tell him of Trunks's secret.

"Okay." Yamcha said as he continued to watch the match.

"How is that not important Trunks?!" Chi-chi said.

"Goku beats him." Trunks whispered.

"Oh then why, are you here?" Chi-chi asked.

" I'll tell you after the tournament."Trunks said with a smile.

Krillin was taking the offensive, he was using all of his strength. Piccolo was just taking hit after hit, nothing was even phasing him. Piccolo just smiled and when up to Krillin and punched and punched till Krillin was bleeding."STOP! He's had enough just stop and drop him." Goku shouted enraged at his friend getting beat.

"Fine I'll drop him"Piccolo said melancholy.

Piccolo then turned him over where his head was toward the ground. He then flew down to the ground with top speed burying Krillin in the ground. Then the announcer shouted "Krillin is out of the ring. MaJunior is the winner!"

Then the announcer then shouted "Will Yamcha and Hero come up to the stage!"

They then walked up and Hero said"Don't go too hard on me."

"Don't worry I won't." Yamcha said with a laugh.

The announcer then shouted"Let the match,BEGIN!"

Yamcha then rushed the other fighter. Hero then ducked, to avoid getting hit. "Yamcha blast up, his ducking so you'll go out the ring!" Trunks said a moment before that occurred.

Yamcha then blasted himself up and descended back to the ground. Hero then rushed Yamcha and they got into a massive fight. Yamcha didn't stand a chance, Hero was mopping the floor with the former bandit. Yamcha was getting pummeled by the short man's constant punches and kicks."How are you this strong?" Yamcha asked in panic.

"You wouldn't believe me."Hero responded.

Hero had a secret. He was Kami the Guardian of Earth in the disguise of a human body he possessed. Without his disguise he is a six feet tall, green, elderly male. He is the other of half of Piccolo he is here to enseal Piccolo in a bottle using the Mafuba. The Mafuba is an ancient scared technique that seals whoever it gets used on into anything that is there that can hold something. Mafuba is what sealed King Piccolo, who was stuck in a rice cooker for hundreds of years.

Hero was beating Yamcha over and over again. Yamcha put all of his energy into one attack a blue light started to glow from his hands. Once he was finished collecting energy he yelled"KAMEHAMEHA!" as he shot the iconic blast.

Hero shot his own energy blast, equal in power to Yamcha's. "Well this has been interesting but I have to make it to the semi-finals." Hero then said.

Then Hero's blast became twice as strong as it was and went through Yamcha's and hit Yamcha. Yamcha then got pushed out of the ring. The announcer then said"Yamcha is out of the ring! Hero is the winner and will fight MaJunior in the semi-finals!"

Power Levels:  
Krillin:206  
Piccolo:416  
Hero(Kami):350  
Yamcha:165


	10. Chapter 10:Semi-Finals Part 1

Chapter 10: The Semi-Finals Part 1  
Age: 756

One day after the Quarter-Finals were finished the Semi-Finals began. The crowd was roaring with cheer over the fights that were about to unfold. The announcer then shouted"Okay everybody! Let's have the new comer Trunks and the Semi-Finalist Son Goku come up to the ring."

Trunks and Goku walked up to the ring and bowed to each other. "Good Luck." Goku told the other as he got into fighting stance.

"The same to you." Trunks as he also got into fighting stance.

The announcer then yelled at the top of his lungs"LET THE SEMI-FINALS BEGIN!"

Trunks then powered up to where he was a bit stronger than his opponent. Goku then jumped at Trunks and performed a Dragon Star Fist. Trunks was sent back a few feet and flew into the air. Trunks then shot a flew ki blasts into the air far away from Goku. Goku then also flew up to combat the purple haired half-breed. The were matched blow for blow, no one could tell who was winning the fight.

From the sidelines the cheers for the fighters could be heard. "Go Goku! You can win!" Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien yelled.

Chi-chi yelled with a giant grin"Trunks you can do it!"

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goku were still punching and kicking each other. During this one of Trunks's ki blasts from earlier came back and hit Goku in the back. Trunks then kicked Goku in the face while he was recovering from the blast. Right when Trunks was about to kick Goku again Goku went and punched him in the face. Goku then roundhouse kicked the half-breed prince. Trunks flew even higher before regaining at Goku and dashing toward him. Right before Trunks was about to get to him he backed up and the other ki blast came and hit the Saiyan. Goku went crashing to the ring, Trunks then charged his energy and fired his signature attack as he yelled"BURNING, ATTACK!"

Goku got up, put his hands together charged his energy and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!" as he shot the wave.

The beams clashed, lifting up the rubble around the ring. The people at the stadium could feel the ground shaking under their feet. Trunks's beam was a bit stronger, than Goku's beam. Trunks put a bit more energy into his blast. Goku then jumped up and let Trunks's beam hit part of the ring. Goku then used the Afterimage technique to try to confuse Trunks. Trying to figure out which Goku was the real Goku Trunks said' Now which one is it."

Trunks thought that he might as well just get all of them. Trunks then rushed all of the copies until there was only the real Goku was left. Goku then dashed to Trunks and they began to brawl once more. They began to jump from place to place as they fought and they moved so fast that they weren't able to be seen by the naked eye. "Oh my god! What speed!"Krillin shouted in awe of the two fighters.

As Goku kept punching Trunks, he did a backflip catching Goku's fist with his legs. Then Trunks flipped back throwing Goku to the ground. As Goku was getting up from the ground he commented"Ya know that get really annoyin"

"That may be true, but you make it too easy." Trunks commented back.

Trunks and Goku then went back to fighting each other with full force just like they have just started fighting. They kept fighting and fighting for hours on end they were still fighting when the sun was setting."Getting tired Goku?" Trunks said with a smile.

"No (deeply exhales) I'm (deeply exhales) fine." replied the full-blooded Saiyans.

"Sure you're fine." Trunks said with a smile as they continued to fight each other.

Goku began to tire extremely, Trunks just used the energy he has stored up to continue fighting against the savior of Earth. Trunks then grabbed Goku by the leg and threw him into the wall outside of the ring. Goku then hit the wall, and everyone was amazed by Trunks's tremendous strength. The announcer then yelled "Goku is out of bounds, Trunks is the winner! Trunks will go to the finals and fight either MaJunior or Hero to determine who will be the champion of the twenty third World Martial Arts Tournament.

"That was an amazing fight. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"Goku asked Trunks.

"I don't like to tell people I just met all of my history." Trunks replied as the two walked to the sidelines with the other fighters.

"Trunks you were amazing! Where did you learn how to fight like that?' Chi-chi said with glee.

" I don't think even you would believe me Chi." Trunks responded to his girlfriend.

Power Levels:  
Trunks (powered up to fight Goku):445  
Goku:430


	11. Chapter 11: The Semi-Finals Part 2

Chapter 11: The Semi-Finals Part 2  
Age: 756

Another day has passed, the announcer stepped up to the ring and said" Let's have Hero and MaJunior come up to the ring!"

The two Namekians although they didn't know it, stepped up to the ring. "I'll tell you now, I know who you are." Piccolo told his other half

"Okay but let's just fight this out."Kami said very uncharacteristically.

The announcer then shouted "Let the second match of the Semi-Finals, BEGIN!"

Piccolo then rushed Kami. Kami in response then jumped over the other alien. Piccolo then stretched his arm out and grabbed Kami. Piccolo then flung him hurdling him toward the outside of the ring. Kami then blasted himself back, kicking Piccolo in the face. Piccolo kicked back, but Kami dodged. Kami then punched him in the gut. Piccolo became very annoyed at his opponent. Piccolo then rushed at him again but right as Kami went for a punch Piccolo backed up. Piccolo then kicked Kami sending him flying into the air. Piccolo took to the skies in pursuit of the other Namekian. Piccolo appeared in front of Kami and shouldered him in the chest. Kami went hurdling down to the ring cracking it from the impact. From the sidelines you could hear Yamcha talking in amazement"HOLY CRAP! This guy is brutal!"

"You should have actually fought him." Krillin said.

Trunks was just thinking to himself How did these guys get stronger than a power level of 600?

Meanwhile back at the fight, Piccolo said to Kami with a sadistic smile."Are you tired? I do this all day"

"You're too cocky Piccolo." Kami retorted.

"I'm not cocky, I just know when I'm better than someone." Piccolo replied to who could be considered uncle.

Kami jumped up to Piccolo and kicked him in the face. Piccolo punched Kami right below what would be the lung on a Human or Saiyan. Kami shot dozens and dozens of ki blasts at Piccolo. Smoke filled the air, Piccolo began to fall to the ground, everyone thought Kami had won. The announcer then said with a dramatic voice" It looks like Hero, will win. Can MaJunior get up before he touches the ground?"

Right before Piccolo was going to touch the ground, he began to float. Everyone who saw his face could see a smirk come up. Kami was stunned he put everything he had into that attack. Goku and Kami both wondered if anyone was strong enough to beat the Demon Prince. Piccolo then rushed up, he took Kami by surprise and kneed him in the gut. After doing that he picked Kami up and was getting ready to throw him once more. Kami then told Piccolo" You know Piccolo this is getting really old."

Piccolo then threw him Kami backflipped when he came in contact with the ring sending him right back to Piccolo. Kami tried to punch the other Namekian ,but Piccolo dodged it. Piccolo began to pummel Kami. Punch after punch, kick after kick Piccolo seemed unstoppable. "How can he do that its horrible!" Chi-chi said burying her face in Trunks's arm not wanting to see the pain being inflicted on Kami.

Trunks was just wondered what made Piccolo change from this to the mentor that Gohan was always talking about. The man who saved his life twice! A man who literally died for him! What made him change?

"You should just give up Kami." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"I'll never do that Piccolo!" Kami yelled.

Piccolo did what he could have done at the very beginning of this battle. He stampeded to Kami for fun he kicked and punched him some more. Piccolo then went to do the same thing to him that he did to Krillin. He picked him and then flipped him upside-down. Piccolo rushed down at top speed and let Kami go right before he hit the ground. The announcer then yelled " MaJunior is the winner and Hero is out of the ring! MaJunior will go on the Finals against Trunks for the title of World's Strongest Martial Artist!"

Power Levels:  
Piccolo: 416  
Kami: 350


	12. Chapter 12: The Finals

Chapter 12: The Finals  
Age: 756

Once more a day has passed, everyone was ready to see the final match of this exciting World Martial Arts Tournament. The announcer went up to the ring a hollered "Will Trunks and MaJunior come up to the ring so we can start the final match of the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Trunks and Piccolo walked up to the ring, Trunks bowed and Piccolo just stood there. The announcer then commented to the audience "These newcomers have dominated this tournament! None of the previous Finalists or Semi-Finalists even made it past the quarter finals with the exception of Son Goku! This is a fight that will be like no other before it!"

"Good Luck" Trunks told the Namekian.

"You need it more than me." Piccolo said with an evil smirk.

" Sure I do." Trunks replied sarcastically.

The announcer then shouted "Let the final match of the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Tournament, BEGIN!

Trunks backed away from the Namekian, while Piccolo leaped forward missing Trunks. Trunks then rammed Piccolo in the chest with his knee. Piccolo then jumped up and hit Trunks in the face. Trunks went back a few steps leaped above Piccolo and fired fifteen ki blasts at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged most. Piccolo then stretched his arm, he caught Trunks on surprise. Piccolo cut Trunks's check with his hand. "Well, crap." Trunks said with annoyance.

Piccolo shot twenty five ki blasts at Trunks. Trunks dodged ninety percent of them. "You're going to have to be better than that." Trunks said with a grin.

From the sidelines all of them were watching in amazement. Chi-chi "Way to go Trunks!"

Krillin and Yamcha said " H-How?"

Goku and Hero were talking to each other, Goku said "Kami, do you have any idea how someone could get this strong?"

Kami replied with "No I don't Goku. It doesn't seem natural for someone to be this strong without special training."

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Trunks were duking it out against one another. Trunks gathered up his ki and shouted "BURNING ATTACK!"

Piccolo did the same as Trunks and shouted "LIGHT GRENADE!"

The two beams destroyed the arena around them and they had to take to the sky. Piccolo putting full force at the half-breed prince. Trunks was really bored and was wondering how the Z fighter could have ever been this weak, but he put on a serious face so noone would know. A push was being felt from the beam pushing everyone there the people in the audience, the people in the sidelines, and Trunks and Piccolo themselves could feel this. Trunks just stopped, went below Piccolo's beam and rushed him. Trunks hit Piccolo in the gut. Trunks then flung him across the sky, till he wasn't able to be seen. Piccolo got mad he went to his absolute power and screamed as he rushed toward the purple haired Saiyan. Trunks was hit full force by Piccolo's attack, he and Piccolo went flying through the air. They went for miles and miles in the air until Piccolo didn't have enough energy. Trunks then dusted himself off and got back into fighting stance. Piccolo then screamed with rage "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL OF THAT!"

"I just am." Trunks said with a smile as he did to Piccolo what was just done to him.

They went all the way back to where the tournament was, Trunks flipped Piccolo and flew to the ground with full force. Trunks then dropped Piccolo right before Piccolo crashed to the ground. The announcer then yelled "Trunks is the winner of the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Trunks descended to the ground greeted by Chi-chi "Trunks you did it!" Chi-chi said with glee before kissing him.

"That was extremely impressive! Where did you learn how to do that?" Goku asked.

"Its a long story." Trunks responded.

"I think I would love to hear it."Kami said.

"Okay." Trunks told him.

The tournament had ended, everyone was going home. Right before the Z fighter were going to leave Trunks and Chi-chi stopped them. "Do you need something?" Yamcha asked.

"I have something to tell you all." Trunks said.

"Better now than never I guess."Goku replied.

"I'm from the future." Trunks told them.

"WHAAAAAT!?" They all responded.

"How is that possible?" Bulma asked.

"But that does explain how I'm stronger than all of you." Trunks answered.

"Why are you here then?"asked Krillin.

"In eleven years time two dangerous androids will appear. They murder all of you that are fighters except Goku." Trunks explained.

"What happens to me?" Goku inquired.

"You die of a heart virus. Here's the cure." Trunks said as he threw the bottle of medicine at him.

"Okay where do these androids come from?" Chi-chi asked.

"The Red Ribbon Army, one of their scientists named created these two monsters!" Trunks told his girlfriend.

"What's the exact location and date?" Bulma asked.

"May 12th Age: 767 20 miles southeast of South City." Trunks told his mother.

" Well then let's start training!"Chi-chi said.

"Oh and tell Piccolo." Trunks told them.

"Why?" Tien inquired.

"Cuz he's still the second strongest out of you all." Trunks replied.

The Z fighter then left to prepare for the android threat. Trunks and Chi-chi were left there, Trunks had to tell Chi-chi something very important. "Chi-chi there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Trunks?" Chi-chi asked.

"I have to leave." Trunks told her.

"WHAT?! Take me with you!"Chi-chi said as she began to cry.

"Chi-chi I can't my time machine only has one seat." Trunks said as he too began to cry.

"But Trunks you can't leave me."Chi-chi said sobbing.

"Chi-chi I'll met you again in eleven years. I want you to come with me but I can't!" Trunks said as he began to cry even more.

"I'll be waiting for you Trunks."Chi-chi told him as she hugged him.

"Chi, I love you!" Trunks said as he continued to hug her.

The two then kissed and Trunks flew to his time machine and into to time after they finished.


	13. Chapter 13: A Strange Terror Comes

Chapter 13: A Strange Terror Comes  
Age: 767

It had been eleven years since Trunks left, a lot has happened. Chi-chi had Trunks's child she named him Inzei. He had pitch black hair like Chi-chi and blazing blue eyes like Trunks. The Z fighters had fought the Saiyans, Frieza and his men, now they knew the androids were coming. The group had trained eleven years for this day, a certain princess was also ready to see her prince again.

The group was standing on a hill right in front of South City, waiting to sense the android's energy. "Where are they?" Yamcha asked.

"I dunno, I can't sense any unusual energies."Goku replied.

"Maybe because they're part machine we can't feel their energy levels."Inzei commented.

"You may be right." Chi-chi told her son.

Suddenly they saw a plane come their way, it was Bulma and a baby? The plane landed she then came out with the baby and said"Hey guys any luck with finding the androids."

"Bulma why do you have a baby with you?"Goku inquired.

"He's my son."Bulma told the Saiyan.

"WHAT?!" everyone minus Yamcha said as the all fell down with their feet in the air.

"Who's the father?"Inzei said.

"I don't know." Bulma told the child.

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?!"Chi-chi asked her best friend.

"Well, it could be Yamcha or Vegeta's kid."Bulma said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Okay then how about let's get back to looking for the androids?"Krillin told the group trying to change the subject.

"You know what Inzei is probably right we can't sense their energy. Let's go to the city and look."Yamcha told the group.

"Right!"everyone replied as Inzei went and grabbed the bag of senzu beans.

The group then split up Yamcha went by himself as did Tien and Krillin. Chi-chi and Inzei went in a group looking. Goku went by himself and Piccolo went by himself.

Yamcha was walking through the streets, and saw a man. This man had a no shirt, a vest and a trucker hat on with a ribbon with two R's on it. "Hello, It's your unlucky day." said the man.

"Why is that?"Yamcha told the mysterious man.

"Cuz I'm Android 13,and I'm gonna kill you" The android said as he rushed Yamcha ramming him into a nearby building.

Yamcha got up and went to Kaioken X30. "Really, that was a dick move."

"Wow, you might actually be worth fighting."Android 13 said with sarcasm in his voice.

Yamcha then jumped at the android, performing the Wolf Fang Fist. It hit the android, he went into a building. He then came out without a single mark or scratch on him."That felt nice would you do that again." Android 13 replied with a smile.

"Damn!"Yamcha said in amazement.

Android 13 then made an enormous energy blast and fired it at Yamcha. Suddenly, three beams hit the android's beam destroying both. It was Chi-chi, Goku, and Piccolo to the rescue.''Are you okay, Yamcha?"Chi-chi asked the former bandit.

"Yeah I'll be fine."Yamcha responded.

"Well it looks like y'all have a little group going."The android commented.

"This is the android?"Piccolo said in disbelief how someone looking like this could kill all of them.

"He doesn't look that threatening."Goku told the Namekian.

Android 13 then jumped and punched the two before they even had a chance to react sending them flying."Not threatening huh?" Android 13 said with a smirk.

Chi-chi then went Kaioken X45 and Yamcha went back to X30. The two both jumped the android, all of their attacks did nothing to him."It's my turn now."The android said.

13 then grabbed the two right as he was about to throw them, a blast was shot at him. This blast made him drop the two humans looking for who shot it. He then saw Inzei standing there waiting for the android's reaction. "Another one of you.Y'all just keep poppin up like flies."The android said.

Inzei then went Psudeo Super Saiyan, multiplying his power by twenty five and giving him gold ki around his body. The quarter Saiyan rushed the android knowing he was severely outmatched Chi-chi then went to her maximum Kaioken, X70 and also rushed him. They put everything they had into their attacks it still did nothing. The android then neck chopped the mother and son duo. The two then fainted on to the ground. The android went up to Yamcha and did the same android then flew away, to where Goku was at so he could kill him.

Meanwhile, a certain purple haired half-breed arrived in the middle of nowhere."Well this is it, I wonder how much I changed it can't be that much right?" Trunks said to himself.

Power Levels:  
Chi-chi:1,700,000(X70 119,000,000, X45 76,500,000)  
Yamcha:1,053,333(X30 31,600,000)  
Android 13:Unknown  
Inzei: 4,480,000(Psudeo SSJ 112,000,000)  
Goku:8 million  
Piccolo:300 million


	14. Chapter 14: Here He Is

Chapter 14: Here He Is  
Age:767

Trunks was feeling out for the energies of the Z fighters. He sensed Chi-chi's and Yamcha's they were way stronger than in his timeline. "How can their energies be that high that's impossible."Trunks said to himself.

Trunks then felt a third energy he has never felt it before, it feels a bit like him and a bit like Chi-chi."Who could that be?" The half-Saiyan said.

Trunks then raced of to where their energies were. He found Chi-chi, Yamcha, and a boy flying through the air. "Hey guys!"Trunks shouted.

The tree stopped where they were and turned -chi began to cry with joy "Trunks!" she said as she went and hugged the half-breed.

"Its good to see you too Chi."Trunks said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we get back to looking for the androids?" Inzei asked his mother not really caring who this guy was.

"Yeah I guess you're right."Chi-chi said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Trunks asked Chi-chi "Who's the kid exactly?"

Chi-chi replied"Its a long story that I'll tell you later."

The four finally found where Android 13, Goku, and Piccolo were fighting. 13 was demolishing the two, even as a Super Saiyan Goku was beaten. Piccolo didn't stand a chance in this fight. Trunks then went Super Saiyan and rushed the android punching him in the gut."Well looks like y'all actually have someone who can fight." The android said with a smile.

Trunks was confused to say the least,he had no idea who he was fighting he just knew he was a bad guy. "If I might ask, who are you?" Trunks asked 13.

"I am Android 13." He heard him say.

"What this isn't the android from your time?" Piccolo asked.

"No he doesn't look like those androids at all." Trunks told the Namekian.

"WHAT?!" all five spectators said to this statement.

Trunks kept fighting the android, Krillin and Tien showed up. Inzei told them that they were fighting a completely different was shocked and Tien was more pissed than anything else. Goku was going to help Trunks in the fight but he couldn't stand, he collapsed. "Goku!" Krillin said.

"Its the virus."Trunks told the monk as he continued to fight what was basically a robo redneck.

Krillin then got Goku and took him to his home where the cure was at. Trunks couldn't keep fighting this android, he had too much stamina. Then the Prince of the Saiyans arrived."Alright you had your turn its mine now!"Vegeta told Trunks.

Vegeta then punched 13 in the face. 13 then kneed him in the gut and got into a great battle with the Saiyan warrior. It looked like Vegeta was going to win, but then two more androids came. One was tall ,muscular ,and gray. The other one was short, purple, and skinny. The two then shot ten massive ki blasts with their combined strength. Trunks tried to block them but it was no use. Vegeta then said "I thought that there was only two of these talking tin cans!"

"I did too."Trunks told his father.

The android launched at the two Saiyans, Vegeta was still fighting 13. Trunks then jumped at the two getting involved in a giant battle. Trunks barely dodged the android's attacks. Trunks then charged his energy as he said "BURNING ATTACK!".

The androids responded by putting their energy together and shooting their own beam. The two beams clashed destroying the ground around them. Chi-chi and Inzei then jumped in the battle going Kaioken X45 and Psudeo Super Saiyan. The two shot their own burning attacks with the androids barely dodging.

"Ya know how bout we just get on out of here and see y'all another day?"Android 13 said as the three androids escaped.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"Chi-chi told Trunks.

"Yeah I know." Trunks replied.

"One, how are there three androids instead of the two you told us about? Two, how come these aren't the androids you know about?" Chi-chi asked Trunks.

"I guess when I went back in time it messed with the timeline."Trunks told her.

"How are you a Super Saiyan."Vegeta asked him.

"Vegeta, he's your son."Chi-chi told the prince.

Yamcha was devastated by this news. "I can't believe my son would want to mate with her of all people."Vegeta said with annoyance.

"You all know that's not that important right?" Inzei said to the Prince.

"Might I ask who are you?" Trunks asked the quarter Saiyan.

"I'm your son." Inzei said just wondering how he would react.

Trunks froze he didn't know what to do, he left his son for the first decade of his life. The exact thing he would never want for his child, a parent not being there happened to his son.

Power Levels:  
Trunks: 7,000,000(SSJ:350,000,000)  
Vegeta: 7,500,000(SSJ:375,000,000)  
Chi-chi:1,700,000(X70: 119,000,000)  
Inzei: 4,480,000(PSSJ: 112,000,000)  
Androids 13,14,& 15:Unknown


	15. Chapter 15:A Lot To Take In

Chapter 15: A Lot To Deal With  
Age:767

"It's a lot to take in."Chi-chi told Trunks as he stood there, stupefied by the fact that he has a son.

"We don't have time for this!"Vegeta grumbled.

"As much as I hate to say it Vegeta's right. We can't afford to let the androids stay out on the loose."Yamcha told the half Saiyan.

"We need to find a way to track the androids. Do you know any way we could do that?"Inzei asked his father.

"Umm, right let's see we could try to find Gero's lab."Trunks answered his newly discovered son.

"Alright do you have any idea where that is?"Chi-chi inquired.

"Well no I don't."Trunks responded.

"You're just amazingly helpful today."Vegeta said with a lot sarcasm.

"I'll go tell Bulma, she probably can find this place if anyone."Yamcha told the group as he flew off.

"What do we do then?" Inzei said.

"All we can do is wait."Chi-chi told her son.

Meanwhile, a certain three androids were flying at top speed. "So how are we gonna kill these guys!" Android 15 asked 13.

"We might have to activate more androids."Android 13 replied to his fellow comrade.

"Do we have to? 16-18 really piss me off."15 told the redneck robot.

"Do you have any other ideas?"Android 13 inquired.

"Fine."Android 15 replied.

The three androids landed outside a cave with a metal door. They walked up to it and the door opened. As they went through the door an elderly man greeted them. He had a white mustache and long white hair, he had a hat with the R's on them this man was ."How did you all do?"

"They overpowered us." Android 13 told him.

"How! You all have data on these fighters and their fighting styles you should be superior in every way to them!" told the three androids.

"There was another fighter that hasn't been with the others for a while. He also was a lot stronger than he was in the data."Android 15 told him.

"What was his name?"Gero asked.

"Trunks."13 responded.

"Well what should we do?"Android 15 inquired.

"I'll have Android 19 and myself help you in battle."Gero told his creations.

The Z fighters except for Vegeta and Piccolo went to Kami's Lookout waiting while they try to figure out what's their next move. Trunks and Chi-chi went to a part of the lookout where they couldn't be heard so they could talk."Chi what's my son like?"Trunks asked the princess.

"He's brave, he always puts other's lives over his isn't the easiest to talk takes a while for him to really talk to someone."Chi-chi answered the half-breed prince.

"What does he like and dislike?"Trunks inquired of Chi-chi.

"Inzei likes food and fighting like any Saiyan, but he also likes to make people happy. That's all he really wants is for people to be happy. He dislikes, Vegeta he still isn't over the whole "I'm gonna kill you and your entire planet" thing."Chi-chi responded.

"Okay well."Trunks said out loud still processing the information.

"Guys! the androids are attacking Ginger Town!" Krillin yelled as he ran into the room they were in.

Trunks and Chi-chi then went to Ginger Town with the rest of the Z fighters. They landed, the city was ruin. No one could see a speck of life by the time they arrived everyone was dead."Not one person left, they killed them all."Inzei said in horror.

"Howdy there y'all"Android 13 said out of nowhere.

"Someone seems confident. Don't you remember what happened last time, you almost died?"Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Its different this time, you see we have a little trick up our sleeve."Android 13 said as 14 and 15 appeared behind him.

"And what would that be?"Trunks asked.

"Why would we tell you that? Did think we would actually answer that question, only an idiot would do that?"Android 15 said to him.

"Hey Vegeta didn't you do that on Namek? You said 'I will beat you then wish for immortality and defeat Frieza.' Then immediately after you got beat up by Frieza."Inzei said to the prince.

"If you weren't related to me I would kill you."Vegeta told the child.

"Enough of the family squabbles, you get to die now."Android 13 told the group of warriors.

Power Levels:  
Trunks:7,000,000  
Vegeta:7,500,000  
Chi-chi:1,700,000  
Inzei:4,480,000  
Androids:Unknown


	16. Chapter 16:The Battle Has Began

Chapter 16: The Battle has began  
Age:767

The Z fighters stood there on alert waiting for the androids' trick."You all can wait but I'm going to kill these androids."Vegeta said.

"Well then at least one of y'all not a coward."Android 13 commented.

Vegeta then leaped at Android 13 right before he made contact with a fist he was stopped. He felt a hand go over his mouth, it was Gero's. Gero came out of nowhere and now his arm was sucking the energy from the Saiyan prince. Vegeta was sucked dry of his energy so much so that he passed out onto the ground. Gero then powered up to his max with the newly acquired power from Vegeta. He then rushed the group punching Trunks and Chi-chi in the gut slinging them into the nearby ocean."MOM!" Inzei said enraged at the android.

Inzei then powered to his max and rushed with Piccolo and Yamcha in his Kaioken X55 state backing him up. Yamcha shot a Kamehameha wave at the android. The only thing Gero did was put his hand out then absorbed the energy. "Thanks for the snack but it wasn't very filling though."Gero taunted.

"How did he just absorb all of that."Yamcha said amazed at the android's abilities.

"It doesn't matter all we have to beat him without ki attacks."Piccolo said.

Inzei threw a barrage of punches with all of his might, but it was to no avail."My turn"Gero said with a malicious smile.

Gero kicked Inzei in his torso knocking him out of Psudeo Super Saiyan and throwing him to the ground. Yamcha and Piccolo both tried to hit the android but, they didn't even get to do that. The moment before they could a land a blow Androids 13 and 14 shot them down.

Trunks and Chi-chi finally got back to the battle and were ready to fight. "INZEI!"They both yelled in anger.

Chi-chi then went to Kaioken X70 and Trunks went Super Saiyan. The two went to the android and kept punching him and punching him until they couldn't."You know, you two should really stop. The two of you can't hurt me with the energy I obtained with Vegeta." told the couple.

Gero then punched the two in their guts knocking them to the ground next to their son."Do you want us to kill them now ?" Android 14 asked his creator.

"No not yet,but take the kid and his mother."Gero responded to the little android.

"Why we have the perfect chance to kill 'em?"Android 13 inquired of the cyborg.

"Are you questioning me?"Gero said.

"No sir"Android 13 said as he took Inzei and 15 took Chi-chi.

"Sir, I have a question."Android 14 said.

"What is it 14?"Gero said to the android.

"Where was 19? I thought he was suppose to be fighting with us."Android 14 replied.

"I decided to put him on a different task."Gero told him.

"Like what sir?"13 and 14 asked.

"Well a certain blue haired genius let's say is having a bad time with 19."Gero said with an evil smile.

"Why does she need to be dealt with?"Androids 13 and 14.

"We can't have anyone figuring out anything about even if they can't do anything about it when they find it."Gero told his three creations.

Meanwhile, Android 19 stood where the Capsule Corp. building stood. All that was there now was ashes and three corpses.

Power Levels:  
Androids:Unknown  
Trunks:7 million(SSJ:350 million)  
Vegeta:7.5 million(SSJ:375 million)  
Yamcha:1,053,333(X55:57,933,315)  
Chi-chi: 1.7 million(X70:119 million)  
Inzei:4,480,000(PSSJ:112,000,000)  
Piccolo:300 million


	17. Chapter 17:Where Are We

Chapter 17: Where Are We  
Age: 767

Inzei woke up, he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by Gero. He looked around to see where he was, he was connected to some type of machine. It was _scanning_ him. Inzei then saw Chi-chi, "Mom! Are you okay?"Inzei called out to his mother.

Chi-chi then awoke from her sleep. "Inzei? Why are you here? Where is here?"

"I don't know how we got here. I'll take a guess this is Gero's lab."Inzei replied.

Chi-chi looked up to the machine she and Inzei were connected to. She realized what it was doing relatively quickly. "Ah, you two are finally awake."Gero said as he walked in the room.

"What do you want?"Inzei asked the man.

"Well you see how strong my androids are. I have even more I haven't released yet, except those are different than the ones you have been battling. Those androids are technically not androids."Gero told them as they continued to be scanned.

"What are they then?"Chi-chi asked the scientist.

"Technically they are cyborgs."Gero replied to the young woman.

"Wait, that means, they're half"Inzei said before he was cutoff by Gero.

"half-human and half-machine." Gero said.

"Then this machine is going to help you turn us into androids?!"Chi-chi asked in panic for her child's safety.

"Preciously"Gero said with a malicious grin on his face.

"Just imagine how powerful you would be. Now the two of you are almost as powerful as that Frieza person correct? So if you then got my enhancements you two would be invincible nothing would be able to stop you!"Gero said ready to make the human race bow before the mighty Red Ribbon Army.

"Why us?"Chi-chi inquired.

"I just told you. You two are almost as powerful as makes you two the most powerful humans on the planet. Even if one of you is part Saiyan, you are still mostly Human.I think I could work around the difference."Gero told the mother and son.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Z fighters were flying to Capsule Corporation."Why do we have to go to this stupid building again?" Vegeta asked.

"The reason we're going is the androids took Chi-chi and Inzei. The androids probably took them to Gero's lab, Bulma might have found where it is." Yamcha told the Saiyan Prince.

The continued to fly for a bit they still had a bit to go everyone was quiet until Yamcha fly next to Trunks. "Are you gonna be okay man?"Yamcha asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine."Trunks said putting his head down.

"We're gonna get them back don't worry."Yamcha said to the half-breed.

"How do you know for sure?"Trunks said worried about his child and his lover.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened."Yamcha told him.

"When was the first?"Trunks inquired.

"Let's just say there was a few things that didn't go as planned on Namek."Yamcha said with a smile.

"Well we should be at Capsule Corp. now, but that's weird I don't feel any energies."Yamcha said.

"We should go down and check what's up."Trunks told the group.

The group descended to the ground and saw the building in ashes with the corpses of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and Bulma."NO! It can't be, that BASTARD!"Yamcha said enraged at Gero.

"MOTHER!"Trunks screamed.

"There isn't any use in screaming, for all we know there could be another android here ready to attack us."Piccolo told the two.

"Bulma"Yamcha said in despair.

"Why just why?"Trunks said as rage and sadness filled him.

"There isn't anything we can do for them, they're dead."Vegeta told them.

"Fuck it! I don't care if I have no clue where the lab is. I don't care if they're all stronger than me, I'm going to kill all of the androids!"Trunks said as he flew off to go and try to find the androids.

"Trunks wait up."Yamcha told him.

"What?"Trunks asked.

"I'm coming with you."Yamcha said to Trunks.

"You two are going to get yourselves killed!"Piccolo said.

"Wouldn't be the first time!"Yamcha said as he and Trunks left.

Power Levels:  
Trunks:7 million  
Gero:Unknown  
Chi-chi:1.7 million  
Inzei:4.48 million  
Yamcha:1,053,333  
Piccolo:300 million  
Vegeta:7.5 million


	18. Chapter 18:What Happened To Two Androids

In this fanfiction Gero's lab is much bigger than in the cannon, so consider that when you're reading this thanks.

Chapter 18: What Happened To Just Two Androids  
Age:767

Inzei and Chi-chi had been in Gero's lab for a day. Gero put the two in separate rooms. Inzei was worried, worried that he would turn into an android, that his mother would, that the androids will win.

The machine had finished scanning him, he was wondering what was going to happen next. His question was quickly answered just as Dr. Gero walked into the room. "Hello, how are you besides being trapped and about to be turned into a ruthless killing machine."Android 20 said with a grin.

Gero walked up to where his computer was, he then went to typing with incredible speed putting in the code for one of the many machines he had to turn Inzei into a android. "You know I really think you'll like being an android. Oh wait no you won't,you won't have any emotions at all."Gero said as he walked up to Inzei.

"I think your mother had a splendid time changing into one."Gero said maliciously.

"You didn't"Inzei afraid said.

"I did"Gero replied with a sinister voice.

"You bastard, SOLAR FLARE!" Inzei said with rage as he blinded and with his rage gathered up enough strength to escape.

"You son of a bitch!"Gero said as he still could not see.

Right after Inzei left and was out of sight Android 15 arrived and asked " What happened?"

"The boy, he escaped get him." told his creation.

"Can I kill him?"Android.15 inquired.

"No you can't dumbass I still want him for an android. Now get the other three and find him."Android 20 responded.

"Right"Android 15 said as he went to go get Androids 13,14, and 19.

Meanwhile, Inzei was rushing through the place trying to find his mother. He was wondering if what Gero said was true or not. He kept running and he went into a certain room it had three stasis pods. One containing a teen with black hair and blue eyes. He had an orange bandana around his neck and wore a black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it, that was all he could see his pod had the number 17 on it.

The next one had a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a black vest, a white shirt, and a pearl necklace on. Her pod had the number 18 on it in bold.

There was another one away from the others. It had a huge and muscular man inside, he wore some type of armor that Inzei couldn't figure out what it was. He had an orange mohawk and blue his armor thing he had the Red Ribbon Army logo. "So are the other two the androids he was talking about?"Inzei said talking to himself.

He could hear something from the next room over. He then peeked into the room to make sure if it was an android or his mother. He was extremely happy, it was his mother. She was on one of those tables that he was while he was getting scanned."Mom! You're alive!"Inzei said with a huge smile on his face.

"Inzei! How did you get out?" Chi-chi asked.

"It's a long story but right we have to get out of here the androids are chasing me."Inzei told his mother.

With Chi-chi and Inzei's combined strength they broke Chi-chi out. That wasn't before Android 145 heard them though. Android 15 then rushed into the room. Inzei then transformed into his Psuedo Super Saiyan form and Chi-chi went Kaioken X50. They began to battle the frankenstein looking machine. Inzei and Chi-chi both fired a burning attack at him, but 15 managed to dodge it. It was then Inzei jumped over him and was about to shot at the then 15 smacked Inzei across the room woke doing this Chi-chi fired at the android. 15 was knocked out for a few seconds so Chi-chi took this opportunity "Inzei come on let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"Okay"Inzei said as he and mother rushed out.

Power Levels:  
Chi-chi:Unknown  
Androids:Unknown  
Inzei:4,480,000(PSSJ:112,000,000)


	19. Chapter 19:The Super Android Appears!

Chapter 19: The Super Android Appears!  
Age:767

Inzei and Chi-chi had just escaped 's laboratory, the two were resting in a random forest they found. "Are you okay?"Chi-chi asked her son.

"Yeah I'll be okay. What about you?"Inzei questioned.

"I'll be fine we need to find the others."Chi-chi replied.

"You're right, where would you think they would be?"Inzei said.

"Either Capsule Corp. or the Lookout."Chi-chi answered her son.

"I guess it would be a good idea to go to Capsule Corp. first. They probably went there to see if Bulma has any new information on the androids, and I need to tell them they have three more androids."Inzei responded.

"Wait, when did you find that out?"Chi-chi said.

"Right before I found you."Inzei told her.

"Okay, well let's go."Chi-chi replied.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Yamcha were flying still looking for 's lab. "You know at this rate I don't think we're ever going to find it."Yamcha said frustrated.

"Don't give up we have to find it."Trunks told the former bandit.

"You're right, wait a minute is that?"Yamcha said as he looked down at a forest.

"What is it Yamcha?"Trunks wondered.

"Trunks look down there."Yamcha said with a grin.

Trunks then looked down and saw Chi-chi and Inzei flying up into the sky. Trunks and Yamcha then flew to them. Inzei barely saw them and told his mother "Mom, look I think that's Yamcha and my dad."

"What really?"Chi-chi said as she then looked up.

"Hey Chi! Inzei!"Trunks said with joy upon seeing them.

"Trunks!"Chi-chi said as they went to each other for a hug.

"What are you two doing here without everyone else?"Inzei asked.

"The androids killed Bulma, her parents, and her baby along with the entire Capsule Corp. building. Your dad and I just got so mad we thought we'd go fight the androids right then and there, but we've still been looking for it."Yamcha told him.

"How exactly did you two get out?"Trunks inquired.

"What happened was Gero told me that he already turned mom into an android then I got so mad that I broke loose. After that I went to go get mom and then she broke out. The next thing we did was we just flew out after an encounter with android 14."Inzei answered his father.

"Speaking of that we better get out before the androids find us, but later we have to beat those stupid tin cans for killing Bulma and everyone else they killed."Chi-chi said.

The four then flew away to the lookout. "So you're back, how did you two free them from the androids?"Vegeta said addressing Yamcha and Trunks.

"They didn't we got ourselves out."Inzei corrected.

"How did you manage to do that?"Piccolo asked.

"It's a long story. The important thing is what I found while I was there."Inzei told the group.

"What did you find?"Kami inquired of the young warrior.

"Gero has three more androids."Inzei said to them.

"You've got to be joking!"Vegeta said.

"What are we suppose to do now, there's no way we can beat any of the androids."Piccolo said enfourious.

"They're attacking North City."Kami warned them.

"Well it looks like we don't have a choice but to go fight them."Trunks said as the left to go fight.

They were at North City face to face with all five of the androids. "So which one of you is going to fight first?" said to them.

"I want a rematch."Vegeta said.

"Okay ,but you won't be fighting against me. Androids 19 and 14 go!"Gero said.

19 and 14 then full force on the Saiyan Prince knocking him back into a mountain of snow surrounding the city. "That's it! I'm tired of you stupid tin cans!"Vegeta said as he went Super Saiyan and firing one giant ki blast at 14 and then rushing 19 into a different snow mountain.

"Wow"Trunks said in amazement.

"13, 15 attack the Namek, the boy, and the bandit."Gero commanded.

"Yes sir . This here is gonna be real fun don't ya say 15."Android 13 said as he leaped and punched Piccolo in the gut.

"I have to agree with you."15 replied as he grabbed Yamcha and Inzei by the throat and threw them across the battlefield.

Inzei then went Psuedo Super Saiyan and Yamcha went Kaioken X55 and rushed to the android ready for battle.

"And it looks like I have the couple all to myself."Gero said with a malicious smile.

"That's it you are going to pay Gero!"Trunks said.

"Let's go"Chi-chi said as she and Trunks rushed toward Gero in a hope to defeat the androids.

Chi-chi tried to punch him in the face but he dodged and put his hand right over her mouth then threw her. Trunks then caught her and asked "Are you okay Chi?"

"I'll be fine but he just got a major power boost."Chi-chi said as Gero shot an immense ki blast toward them.

They managed to dodge it, and flew up. Gero then leaped up and kicked Trunks in the face sending him back a few feet. Trunks then went Super Saiyan and Chi-chi then went Kaioken X55. Gero then rushed Chi-chi and took some more of her energy. "This is getting annoying"Chi-chi said as she went X70 and kicked him square in the face throwing him back to the ground.

"Wow good kick Chi."Trunks said not knowing how she got this much strength in one kick.

"Well how about this!"Gero yelled as he sent all of his energy in two blasts and fired it at Trunks and Chi-chi.

The blast hit them injuring them severely. Then out of nowhere a purple beam hit Gero in the chest to where he could not absorb it. "Where did that come from?" Trunks wondered.

"Your welcome"Vegeta said as he came to there aid after defeating the two androids he was fighting.

"Need some more help."Inzei said with a smile after he and Yamcha finished fighting android 15 and Yamcha went to help Piccolo fight 13.

"You all made a big mistake."Gero said to the Z fighters.

"What was that?"Vegeta questioned.

"Not killin me first."Android 13 said out of nowhere.

Then 13 began to levitate in the air and parts from 14 and 15 went into him. His muscles became bigger, his skin became blue, his hair orange. "Everyone meet Super Android 13!"Gero yelled.

"How is that even possible!?"Inzei said.

"I don't know but it looks like we have trouble."Trunks told his son.

Power Levels:  
Androids:Unknown  
Chi-chi:Unknown  
Trunks:7 million (SSJ:350 million)  
Vegeta:7.5 million (SSJ:375 million)  
Piccolo:300 million  
Yamcha:1,053,333(X55:57,933,315)  
Inzei:4,480,000(PSSJ:112,000,000)


	20. Chapter 20:A Mysterious Creature Strikes

Chapter 20: A Mysterious Creature Strikes  
Age:767

The Z fighters stood in front of their newest foe, Super Android 13."Android 13, attack!" Gero commanded his creation.

Super 13 then launched himself at the Z fighter punching Piccolo right in the face throwing him out of the city and into the snow. Trunks, Chi-chi, and Inzei shot three burning attacks to the android, Super 13 was unharmed by them. "How can get hit by that and come out without a scratch?"Inzei said in amazement.

"I don't know."Chi-chi and Trunks replied.

Super 13 then grabbed Trunks by the leg and threw him at Vegeta as he was about to punch him throwing them out of the city as well."Trunks!" Chi-chi shouted with worry.

Chi-chi them rushed the super android with Inzei and Yamcha following her. All three of the threw a barrage of attacks on the android. They did nothing at all to Super 13. The only thing they managed to do was piss one super android off. Super 13 shot a giant beam at Yamcha, throwing him through a good amount of buildings in the city and into the snow outside of it. He grabbed Inzei and threw him to where his father and grandfather are. Super 13 grabbed Chi-chi by the legs and with full force slammed her into the ground.

Chi-chi then got back up, she had blood dripping down her face and down the rest of her body. "How did you get back up everyone else in your entire group is down?" Gero stupefied said.

"You should know Gero it's because of you." Chi-chi responded.

"Well it won't matter, Super 13 kill her."Gero instructed.

Super 13 then fired a gigantic energy beam at Chi-chi. Chi-chi barely dodged the beam, but she could still feel some of the force it had. As Chi-chi gathered all of her energy into one super charged attack she yelled "BURNING ATTACK!" shooting it at Super 13.

The super android was blasted through several buildings in the city but still conscious. Super 13 was about to rush Chi-chi ,but then out of nowhere a green insect like creature appeared. "Hello, I have a question for you that you might be able to answer. So do you know where I could find some androids?" the insectoid asked.

"Myself and my associate here are androids."Gero replied.

"You can't be the only ones." The monster said to Gero.

"All the other androids were destroyed a few moments do want with the other androids though?" Gero said to the beast.

"What I want isn't really your concern."The insectoid answered.

"If it involves my androids I think it does."Gero said with a serious tone.

"I'm not going to tell you so what are you going to do."the monster said.

"Super 13 kill this disgusting insect."Gero ordered his creation.

Super 13 rushed the insectoid, punching him in the gut. All the creature did was look up and laugh. The monster then roundhouse kicked Super 13 in the jaw sending him flying into the air. The creature then charged up a ball of energy and fired it at Super 13. Super 13 for hit in the chest by the blast and then fired his own at the creature. The insectoid dodged it with ease. It then jumped up and kicked Super 13 in the jaw once more.

Meanwhile, during all of the movement Chi-chi left the three. She then grabbed the Z fighters and started to fly to Roshi's island for shelter from the androids.

The monster and super android kept fighting and fighting it was obvious that the monster was winning. So Gero decided that it was time to retreat. "Super 13 let's leave. We'll kill this beast another day."

"Aw I was just getting warmed up."the monster complained.

"Although one thing, what might your name be?" Gero asked as he and Super 13 started flying.

"My name is Cell."the creature responded.

"Interesting"Gero said as he and Super 13 flew out of seeing view.

Power Levels:  
Trunks:7 million (SSJ:350 million)  
Vegeta:7.5 million (SSJ:375 million)  
Inzei:4.48 million(PSSJ:112,000,000)  
Yamcha:1,053,333(X55:57,933,315)  
Piccolo:300 million  
Chi-chi:Unknown  
Androids:Unknown  
Cell:I honestly don't know don't worry I'll change this later.


	21. Chapter 21:Regrouping And Explaining

Chapter 21: Regrouping And Explaining  
Age:767

Chi-chi had taken the Z fighters to Roshi's Island so they could regroup and figure out their next move. Chi-chi then walked into Kame House, holding all the unconscious bodies of the Z fighters. "Chi-chi what happened!"Roshi yelled.

"The androids"Chi-chi responded tired.

A few hours passed and everyone finally woke up. "What happened?"Inzei asked.

"The last thing I was remember was Super 13 trucking me."Trunks said.

"How did we get here?"Yamcha inquired.

"I brought you all here."Chi-chi answered.

"Really, how did you manage not to get knocked out by Super 13?"Inzei asked his mother.

"I guess I got lucky."Chi-chi replied.

"Yeah lucky"Trunks commented.

"There's some other monster out on the loose."Chi-chi informed the other Z fighters.

"What!"Most of the Z fighters shouted.

"What does this new monster look like?"Trunks asked Chi-chi.

"It's green, it looks like an insect, and it has a tail with a brown tip. It's a little bit bigger than Piccolo, and it's stronger than Super 13."Chi-chi told the group.

"How can anything be that strong it's not natural."Yamcha said.

"It wants the androids."Chi-chi said.

"Then this creature might be a good guy, right?"Inzei said trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"I doubt it."Chi-chi responded.

"Is there anything else we should know?"Vegeta inquired.

"There are three more androids in Gero's lab."Inzei told him.

"How many is that, eight?"Vegeta said staring at Trunks.

"At least we managed to destroy three of them."Trunks said optimistically.

"And we managed to make one of the remaining super strong."Piccolo told him.

"Well anyway what are we going to do as a next move?"Chi-chi asked the group.

"What can we do?"Yamcha wondered.

"The only thing we really can do is check on Goku. There isn't really a point in trying to find the androids, we would just get demolished again."Trunks advised

"I'm a warrior not a fucking nurse I'm going to find those stupid androids!"Vegeta shouted.

"If I'm not mistaken the androids wanted revenge on Goku ,so if we stay by him the androids will come to us."Trunks said.

"Well, then let's go."Inzei said.

"Yeah let's go!"Yamcha then said.

"You all can, but I'm going to go to the lookout."Piccolo told them.

"I'm leaving too."Vegeta said.

"Before we go, can I talk to you Chi?"Trunks asked.

"Yeah sure."Chi-chi said as they walked into a different room.

"What happened Chi?" Trunks questioned.

"What are you talking about Trunks?"Chi-chi replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. There is no possible way you could survive Super 13's attack if everyone else got knocked out. Me, father, and Piccolo are all stronger than you and we couldn't even stand after Super 13 attacked us."Trunks explained.

"Well You know I was captured by Gero. While I was there he did experiments on me and now I'm an android."Chi-chi said.

"Chi why didn't you say anything to anyone?"Trunks questioned.

"I thought it wasn't that important at that moment."Chi-chi explained.

"Chi why would you think that!?"Trunks yelled.

"I don't know, I guess I've just been lonely."Chi-chi confessed.

"Chi" Trunks said as he was speechless and felt bad that he had not been there.

"Trunks I know it's not your.." Chi-chi said before she was cut off by Trunks hugging her.

"I'm so sorry Chi. From now on I'll always be there."Trunks said as tears went down his eyes.

Power Levels:  
Trunks:7 million  
Vegeta:7.5 million  
Piccolo: 300 million  
Yamcha:1,053,333  
Inzei:4.48 million  
Chi-chi:Unknown


	22. Chapter 22:They Awaken

Chapter 22: They Awaken  
Age:767

Chi-chi, Inzei,Trunks, and Yamcha arrived at Goku's house. Krillin walked out of the house and asked the four of them."What are you guys doing here, and what's been happening with the androids?"

"We can explain all of that in a minute ,but mind if we settle down here first?"Trunks asked.

"Okay, sure come on in"Krillin said as he opened the door.

The five of them went into the room Goku was sleeping in. "So tell me."Krillin said.

"There were more than just two androids. First it was three that I've never seen. After that, two more that I never seen before ,and one of those was Doctor Gero himself. Then we managed to destroy three of them, but one of the androids got parts from two of the dead ones and became a super android and other android was Gero."Trunks informed.

"That's not all either, Gero has three more androids in his lab, and there's a green bug monster even stronger than the super android."Chi-chi added.

"Well then, it looks like we're screwed."Krillin said.

"Looks that way."Yamcha agreed.

"So what are you guys here for anyway?"Krillin inquired.

"Well I thought, since the androids want revenge on Goku the best place to try and find them would be Goku's house."Trunks answered.

All of a sudden the five of them heard a crash outside. The five ran out of the house and saw Super 13 and Android 20 waiting outside. "Hello, I'm terribly sorry for not finishing you off in our last encounter. Let me make amends by killing you now."20 said with an evil grin.

"So I'm guessing this is Gero and the big blue guy is the super android."Krillin said.

"Yeah"Inzei replied.

"Super 13 now."Gero commanded.

Trunks went Super Saiyan, Chi-chi went Kaioken X70, Yamcha went Kaioken X55, Inzei went Psuedo Super Saiyan, and Krillin went Kaioken X50. Super 13 leaped toward them punching Yamcha and Inzei into the sky. Krillin then threw a destructo disc toward the super android, Super 13 almost didn't dodge it. The disc cut a part of his face leaving blood dripping from his face. It didn't do much damage to him it just made him upset. Super 13 grabbed Krillin and threw him into a tree knocking him out of Kaioken. Chi-chi and Trunks both fired a burning attack combing them to make it wasn't doing anything until Inzei fired one as well. With all three burning attacks combining they were at stale mate with Super wasn't as lucky as Inzei and fell to the ground."Wow, with all three of you firing at once you actually manage to be at a stale mate with Super about I help you Super 13."Gero said.

Gero then fired his own blast and having it combine with Super 13' combined blast hit the family trio sending them to the ground as least they could still stand, they were about to continue fighting until all of a sudden they were at the lookout. "What just happened?"Inzei asked.

"I don't know."Trunks responded.

"Hey look Krillin and Yamcha"Chi-chi said as she saw their unconscious bodies.

"That would be me Inzei."Goku replied.

"Goku you're up."Inzei said with joy.

"Yeah just in time to save you guys."Goku said with the infamous Son grin.

"How did you do that?"Trunks asked.

"Instant Transmission, it allows me to lock onto someone's ki and instantly teleport myself and anyone I'm holding with me." Goku explained.

"Wow, that's amazing."Trunks said amazed.

"Goku, you're up. I was wondering what all the noise was exactly happened though."Piccolo said as he walked in.

"We were attacked by the androids and were about to be destroyed before Goku saved us."Inzei answered.

"Hey Piccolo what were you doing up here?"Chi-chi asked.

"I fused with Kami in order to defeat the androids."Piccolo responded.

"So can we call you Kamicolo?"Goku wondered.

"Just because I fused with Kami doesn't mean we fused names."Piccolo said annoyed with the Saiyan.

Meanwhile, Cell was searching the entire planet. He came across a cave, a cave with a giant metal door. "So this must be Gero's lab." Cell said to himself.

Cell shot a Kamehameha wave at the door and destroyed walked into the lab looking through the various rooms. He was looking for androids 17 and 18. It took him a few minutes ,but he found them. "So these are the stasis pods."Cell said as he blasted 17 and 18's open.

"Who are you?"Android 18 asked.

"The last thing you'll ever see."Cell said as he absorbed Android 18 and transformed into his semi-perfect form.

Power Levels:  
Trunks:7 million(SSJ:350 million)  
Chi-chi:5.1 million(Kaioken X70: 357 million)  
Inzei:4.48 million (PSSJ:112 million)  
Androids:Unknown  
Cell:Unknown  
Goku:8 million  
Piccolo: a little bit stronger than imperfect cell  
Yamcha:1,053,333(Kaioken X55:57,933,315)  
Krillin:1,040,000 (Kaioken X50:52 million)


	23. Chapter 23:Another Tournament Approaches

Chapter 23:Another Tournament Approaches  
Age:767

"So what do we do now?"Inzei asked the rest of the Z fighters.

"How about the hyperbolic time chamber?"Goku said.

"What's that?"Trunks questioned.

"It's a room in the lookout where time goes faster. One day outside of the chamber equals one year in the chamber."Goku explained.

"That's amazing! Wait how come didn't use this when we were training for the Saiyans?"Chi-chi inquired.

"The room is ten times the Earth's are major climate changes that change at random. I went in when I was training for the twenty-third tournament, I almost died."Goku answered.

Suddenly, they all felt an enormous energy."What was that!"Yamcha said as he Krillin awoke.

"Probably an android."Trunks said.

The Z fighters then left toward the energy. They arrived at the middle of an ocean. There they Cell in his semi-perfect form."Who are you?"Inzei asked Cell.

"My name is Cell.I already met your mother , but I looked a lot different."Cell said.

"Are you the person who defeated Super 13?"Chi-chi questioned.

"Yes I am."Cell responded.

"What happened to you?"Chi-chi inquired.

"I absorbed one of other androids Gero had."Cell said.

"So are you on our side?"Inzei asked the bio-android.

"No, I'm on my side."Cell answered.

"So what do you want?"Chi-chi asked.

"I want to inform you, in nine days I will hold a tournament. Anyone can compete, but if no one can defeat me I will destroy the Earth."Cell informed as he flew away.

The Z fighters then left toward the lookout. Before they arrived they got Vegeta and explained what was happening. The Z fighters then landed in the lookout."Who's going in the chamber first?"Inzei questioned.

"Me"Vegeta quickly said.

"Before any of you go in I have to tell you that one person can only enter the chamber twice ,and only two people can enter at a time."Mister Popo told them.

"I'll go with you."Piccolo said to Vegeta.

"I don't want to train with you."Vegeta said.

"You don't have to."Piccolo reassured him.

"Okay, while they're in the chamber we have to find the Android that was just and Super 13 need to be found as well."Trunks said.

"How about Goku, Trunks, and Inzei go after Gero and Super they do that the rest of us will look for this new Android and try to find him before Cell does."Chi-chi instructed.

"Right"The Z fighters all said.

Vegeta and Piccolo went into the , Inzei, and Goku left in one -chi, Krillin, and Yamcha left in the other.

Meanwhile, a certain black haired android was running. He was bleeding, his leg was nearly broken."Shit! I can't believe that green monster did this to me.I'm gonna kill that bastard for what he did to 18!"Android 17 said to himself as he was running through the forest.

Power Levels:  
Chi-chi:5.1 million(Kaioken X70:357 million)

Trunks:7 million(SSJ:350 million)

Inzei:4.48 million(PSSJ:112 million)

Vegeta:7.5 million

Yamcha:1,053,333(Kaioken X55:57,933,315)

Krillin:1,040,000(Kaioken X50:52 million)

Piccolo: A little bit stronger than imperfect Cell

Android 17:Unknown

Cell:Unknown


	24. Chapter 24:The Search Is On

Chapter 24:The Search Is On  
Age:767

Krillin,Chi-chi, and Yamcha were flying through a forest, searching for Android 17. "How are we supposed to find this android if we don't even know who this guy looks like? We don't even know if he is a guy."Yamcha said.

"Just keep looking Yamcha."Chi-chi told the former wolf bandit.

"But Chi-chi we don't even know how strong this android add to that Cell is looking for him too , and he's strong enough to beat Super 13."Krillin told Chi-chi.

"That was before he absorbed one of the androids too, now he's even stronger."Yamcha commented.

"I get it, let's just keep looking."Chi-chi said annoyed.

"Wait look."Krillin said as he pointed to the forest.

There was Android 17 in the forest. 17 looked up and saw the three heroes "Oh shit" Android 17 said to himself as he began to run at the maximum speed that he could with the injuries he had.

Yamcha, Chi-chi, and Krillin rushed into the forest trying to catch Android 17. Android 17 kept running blood dripping down his scratched, bruised body. He was extremely weakened. 17 passed tree after tree, Chi-chi gaining up on him. "How is she so fast."Krillin said as he and Yamcha was further back.

"She's always been faster than the both of us."Yamcha said to his friend.

Chi-chi finally caught up to the teen android and tackled him sending him to the ground. Yamcha and Krillin then arrived and helped Chi-chi pin him down. "So what exactly do we do now?

"I guess we have to bring him to the lookout."Chi-chi answered.

"How are we supposed to do that?"Krillin asked.

"We already have him pinned down so I guess we can just pick him up and take him with us."Chi-chi responded.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Chi-chi then picked up the android and began to fly to the lookout.

Meanwhile, Trunks, Goku, and Inzei were looking for Gero and Super 13. "Are we close to Gero's lab yet?"Goku asked the other two Saiyans.

"Yeah Goku just wait a few more minutes were coming up on it now."Inzei said as he and his father saw the area by Gero's lab.

"See, it's right there."Trunks said as he pointed to the entrance to the lab.

When they reached the cave they just walked through the entrance."So this is his lab."Goku said as he looked around the enormous lab.

"Yeah" Inzei said.

Trunks then walked up to a huge desk and saw some blueprints. "What these are the blueprints for"Trunks said as he was shocked by what he saw.

"What is it?" Inzei asked him as he walked up to his father.

"These are the blueprints for the androids that were in my time."Trunks informed his son.

"Wait these are the androids that I saw in the stasis pods."Inzei said.

"Really?"Trunks said.

"Oh shit. These androids are even more ruthless than Gero. We need to go help Chi,Yamcha, and Krillin." Trunks said.

Inzei and Trunks began to leave and Trunks said "Come on Goku, Goku?"as he couldn't find the full blood.

"Guys look at this."Goku said as he found a giant tube with a small life form inside of it.

"What is it?"Inzei inquired as he wondered what it could be.

"I dunno"Trunks replied.

"I think I found the plans for this too come look."Goku informed the two.

The father and son duo walked up to another desk in another room with the plans for this organism. The plans were titled Cell. "Wait, Cell was made by Gero too? Why is he trying to absorb the other androids?" Trunks said.

"Who knows but I think we should take this and go look for them somewhere else."Goku said as he grabbed the plans.

Trunks, Inzei, and Goku then left the cave and flew away to continue looking for Gero and Super 13.

As this was happening Vegeta and Piccolo decided to train together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo shot a light grenade at the Saiyan Prince which Vegeta barely dodged. "Is that all you have Namek?"Vegeta said mocking him.

"I have a lot more than that!" Piccolo said after he fired his hellzone grenade.

Vegeta was hit by about half of the blasts. Vegeta then got back up and fired a big bang attack at the Namek. Piccolo wasn't able to dodge the attack. Piccolo was sent flying into the empty abyss that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo then rushed back to Vegeta with full force ramming him into the ground.

"I'm disappointed you're not half as good as I thought."Vegeta commented as he got back up and shot a final flash.

Piccolo dodged the blast and the two went into a fist fight that lasted for hours.

Power Levels:  
Chi-chi:5.1 million  
Yamcha:1,053,333  
Krillin:1,040,000  
Goku:8 million  
Trunks:7 million  
Inzei:4.48 million  
Android 17:Unknown  
Vegeta: Stronger than Semi-perfect Cell but not as strong as Super Vegeta  
Piccolo: the same as Vegeta


	25. Chapter 25:The Creator And His Creations

Chapter 25:The Creator And His Creations  
Age:767

Goku, Inzei, and Trunks made it back to the lookout with the plans for Android 17, Android 18, and Cell. They were greeted by Chi-chi, Yamcha, Krillin, Mister Popo, and the incapacitated Android 17. "We found the android what did you guys find?"Chi-chi asked the three Saiyans.

"Everyone get back from that android."Trunks instructed.

"Why?"Yamcha inquired.

"That's one of the androids from my time."Trunks explained.

"Trunks, we'll be fine Yamcha, Krillin, and I managed to get him here so he shouldn't be that big of a threat."Chi-chi replied.

"He's stronger than all of us. You all just caught him weakened."Trunks said.

"We can handle it. Even if he is stronger than all of us, when Vegeta and Piccolo get out of the chamber they'll be super strong."Goku reassured the half-blood.

"Fine, we got the plans for him his name is Android 17. We got the plans for his sister Android 18 which is most likely the one who was absorbed, and we got the plans for Cell, we found out that he was created by Gero."Inzei informed the Z fighters.

"Then how did Gero not know who he was?"Chi-chi questioned.

"We don't know, but we found a creature in Gero's lab that was labeled project:Cell. I still don't get how there's two Cells."Trunks said.

"Huh, so how did your hunt for Super 13 and Gero go?"Krillin asked.

"Not so good"Inzei responded.

"We couldn't find a trace of them."Goku said.

"I think now that Cell is out Gero doesn't want to make himself known."Trunk told the group.

"How long does Vegeta and Piccolo have left in the chamber?"Inzei asked Mister Popo.

"They have 18 hours left."Mister Popo answered.

"So it looks we have time to kill. Who's gonna stay and watch 17 while the rest of us goes to look for Gero and Super 13?"Trunks inquired of the group.

"I guess it be best if Yamcha, Krillin, and I stay."Inzei replied.

"Okay then, let's go."Chi-chi told Goku and Trunks.

The three then left the lookout and began to look for Android 20 and Super 13, again. They searched for about six hours and decided it was time to go to sleep. They were on Penguin Island Chi-chi and Trunks found a field of grass and they just layed down on it. Goku was a bit farther away than Chi-chi and Trunks were to each other for obvious reasons. "We haven't done this in a while."Chi-chi told Trunks.

"Done what?"Trunks questioned.

"Sleep together"Chi-chi answered.

"Oh yeah for you, remember for me I was at the Twenty-Third World Martial Arts Tournament not too long ago."Trunks said.

"Right, things are just so, different."Chi-chi said to the purple haired prince.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. I thought I wasn't going to change much and everything's different than it was suppose to be."Trunks admitted.

"In bad ways?"Chi-chi inquired.

"Some bad, like Super 13, 14, 15, 19,20, and Cell. Some were good though like Inzei, and me getting to meet you."Trunks said sincerely .

"Thanks Trunks, but I feel like everything would be better if you just hadn't met me sometimes."Chi-chi confessed.

"Chi, that's not true at all. For one thing Inzei wouldn't have been born. You would be a fussy housewife to Goku. Krillin, Yamcha, and you would be extremely weaker, plus to add to that where I come from it's the apocalypse."Trunks told her trying to lift her spirit.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. It was my fault I stayed when I did, everything that happens is on me."Trunks said.

"I guess you're right, but it's not your fault either."Chi-chi said right before she and Trunks kissed under the moonlight.

The two then heard a noise from afar they went to go check it out they found and Super 13."What do we do they're right there?"Trunks asked.

"We just go fight them."Chi-chi told him.

Chi-chi then went Kaioken X70 and Trunks went Super Saiyan, the two rushed Doctor Gero and getting him away from Super 13."Goddamn it! You two Super 13 you know what to do."Gero said.

Super 13 then fired an enormous energy beam at Trunks and Chi-chi. The two warriors both fired a Burning Attack barely keeping up with the super android. Goku in his Super Saiyan state kicked Super 13 in the face destroying his let Chi-chi and Trunks's beam hit the super android sending him a few feet back and on the ground. Goku then went up to Gero and before Gero could move Goku pulled his hands off. Trunks then fired a Masenko at Doctor Gero and said "That's for everyone the androids murdered in my timeline and this one." as Doctor Gero died.

Super 13 got up and was infuriated at the three for the destruction of his creator. Super 13 rushed him with all of his might and rammed Goku, Trunks, and Chi-chi sending them to the ground. "Guys I have a plan. You two distract him and I'll charge up a Spirit Bomb."Goku told the two.

"What the hell is a Spirit Bomb!"Trunks said as he barely dodged an attack from Super 13.

"You'll find out in a let's just distract him okay."Chi-chi said as she barely dodged an attack herself.

"Right"Trunks answered.

Goku then fly a few yards away from the battle and began to charge his Spirit Bomb. "People of Earth, people of the North Quadrant, people of the entire universe give me your energy!"Goku said as he gathered more energy.

In the middle of nowhere on Earth, Cell said "Well if it's to get rid of that stupid super android I might as well."as he lifted his hands into the air.

On King Kai's Planet "Here you go Goku" King Kai said as he donated his energy.

Many others throughout the universe did the same.

Meanwhile all of this Trunks and Chi-chi were getting hurt very badly by Super 13. "Is Goku almost done?"Trunks asked Chi-chi as he was getting back up from a kick to the gut.

"It looks like it."Chi-chi said as she looked at Goku's Spirit Bomb.

"TAKE THIS!"Goku said to Super 13 as he threw the Spirit Bomb at him destroying him forever.

Power Levels:  
Cell:Unknown  
Androids:Unknown  
Goku:8 million (SSJ:400 million)  
Chi-chi:5.1 million (Kaioken X70:357 million)  
Trunks:7 million (SSJ:300 million)  
Inzei:4.48 million  
Yamcha: 1,053,333  
Krillin:1.04 million  
Mister Popo:300


	26. Chapter 26:Non-Friendly Awakening

Chapter 26:Non-Friendly Awakening  
Age:767

After defeating Doctor Gero and Super 13 Goku,Chi-chi, and Trunks decided to rest for the next morning they started to fly back to the lookout. While flying through the sky Chi-chi asked the two Saiyans "How do you think the others are doing?"

"I don't know ,but I can't wait to go into the chamber. Piccolo and Vegeta must be crazy strong right now!"Goku said with excitement

"Their probably just bored and are waiting for us to get back."Trunks told Chi-chi.

"You're probably right."Chi-chi said.

Meanwhile, on the lookout Inzei,Yamcha,Krillin, and Mister Popo were waiting for the three to come back ,and for Vegeta and Piccolo to get out of the chamber. "When are they going to be back!"Inzei complained.

"Be patient."Yamcha told the quarter Saiyan.

"But they have been gone for hours."Inzei said.

"If you've waited for hours it won't hurt to wait a few more. They'll be here any minute now."Yamcha said.

Suddenly Android 17 awoken from his unconsciousness."Where the hell am I?"17 said as he awoke.

"What was that?"Inzei said.

"Shit the Android woke up."Yamcha said as he went Kaioken X55 preparing himself for battle.

Inzei then went Psuedo Super Saiyan,Krillin went Kaioken X50, and Mister Popo then went behind the three hoping not to get hit.

"Oh you three that's why I'm here well I'll be going bye."Android 17 said as he began to fly into the air.

"Oh no you don't."Yamcha said as he fired a ki blast at the cyborg.

Android 17 slapped it away with his hand, sending it into the forest below destroying an entire section of it. Android 17 then made two ki blasts and shot at the three fighters. The three were hit by the blast sending them flying into the air. "You know I miss when villains were about the same strength as us."Yamcha said to his former monk friend.

"I know what you mean."Krillin replied.

"Guys look out!"Inzei said as 17 fired another ki blast at the group.

"This is fun ,but I have to go."Android 17 said right before he was shot in the back.

Android 17 was then slammed to the ground by another ki blasts."Who the hell shot that!"Android 17 said with rage.

"I did."Piccolo said as he was floating above the other four fighters.

"Piccolo!"Inzei said with joy.

"That's it!"Android 17 said as he began to fly up going to punch Piccolo.

Midway through him flying up, Vegeta punched him in the gut incapacitating him."That's all you have tin can."Vegeta said outloud.

Chi-chi, Goku, and Trunks then arrived."What happened!"Trunks said.

"17 woke up."Krillin told him.

"It's fine though."Inzei said.

"Wow your really strong Vegeta, I can't wait to go into the chamber."Goku said as he flew into it.

"Wait Goku."Trunks told the full Saiyan.

"What?"Goku responded.

"Somebody has to go with you into the chamber."Trunks said.

"Don't worry, I'll do it."Chi-chi said.

Chi-chi and Goku then went to the chamber so they could become even stronger.

Power Levels:  
Vegeta:Stronger than Super Vegeta but not as strong as Perfect Cell  
Piccolo:Equal to Super Vegeta  
Android 17:Unknown  
Goku:8 million  
Trunks:7 million  
Chi-chi:5.1 million  
Inzei:4.48 million (PSSJ:112 million)  
Yamcha:1,053,333 (Kaioken X55:57,933,315)  
Krillin:1.04 million (Kaioken X50:52 million)


	27. Chapter 27:A Less Than Perfect Battle

Chapter 27:A Less Than Perfect Battle  
Age:767

About 3 hours have passed since Android 17 awoken, now he is being held prison on the lookout. "You can't keep me here forever!"Android 17 yelled.

"Yeah we can."Inzei told him.

"What do we do with him? He's getting annoying."Yamcha told the group.

"We could kill him."Trunks answered.

"No we can't."Inzei responded.

"Why not?"Vegeta asked his grandson.

"Just shut up Vegeta."Inzei said to him.

They heard a blast, the group then saw the entire forest and everyone in it go ablaze. They then went to go check the situation were greeted by Cell in his Semi-Perfect form. "Hello there, you wouldn't have an android hiding with you?"

"If we do what are you going to do about it?"Vegeta told the bio-android.

"I beat Super 13, you, Piccolo, your son, your grandson, Chi-chi,Goku, and the two humans back to back in my previous form! Vegeta there isn't any way you could have gotten strong enough to defeat me."Cell said arrogantly.

"Let's just see about that."Vegeta said with a smirk.

Vegeta then powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan and fired a few ki blasts at Cell. Cell could only dodge one of them, he was then went up to Cell, picked him up by the tail and threw him across the flew to where Cell was and Cell said "How are you this strong?"

"It's my little secret."Vegeta said as he charged up a ki blast about to kill Cell.

"Before I kill you I have one question to ask you, what would happen if you had Android 17?"Vegeta asked of the bio-android.

"I would obtain my perfect form and gain enormous strength."Cell answered.

"Fine go get him."Vegeta said as he destroyed the ball of ki he had.

"What!? Why are you letting me get him?"Cell inquired of the Saiyan Prince.

"I want to test my strength."Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta what are you doing?You're going to get us all killed!" Piccolo yelled as he flew by the two with everyone else following.

"Don't do this!"Trunks pleaded.

"I'm going to test my strength whether you like or not."Vegeta said.

Cell then started to fly toward 17, but a few seconds after he started Piccolo kicked him in the jaw sending him to the forest then fired a ki blast at Piccolo sending him a few was about to fire a Big Bang Attack at the Namekian, but before he could Trunks and Inzei fired Burning Attacks at him. As Vegeta was getting back up Yamcha and Krillin shot Kamehameha waves at he got up he said "You all are going to have to do much better than that if you're going to defeat me."

Cell kept trying to move while Piccolo kept stopping then rushed the Namekian pushing him into the ground. Cell was flying with tremendous speed trying to reach the android. Trunks, Inzei, Yamcha, and Krillin all fired ki blasts and combined them to make a greater blast and shot it at Cell. The blast hit Cell but it did little damage to him.

Meanwhile on the lookout, Android 17 heard what was happening so he jumped off the lookout while the Z fighters were fighting and started to run away so no one would see him. However, a certain bio-android did. Cell went up to 17 and said with an evil grin "Hello 17, are ready to be absorbed?"

Android 17 was terrified of Cell, 17 was frozen with fear. "I'll take that as a yes."Cell replied to 17 silence. Cell then absorbed Android 17 and transformed into his perfect form.

"No, No, NO!"Trunks yelled as he saw Cell absorb 17.

"What's your problem? I'm about to kill Cell."Vegeta said with arrogance.

"No you don't get it! We're all going to die! You haven't seen nearly half of the horrors committed by the androids I have!"Trunks shouted in response.

"Just calm down."Vegeta replied.

"You know Vegeta you really should listen to your son."Cell said.

"Why is that?"Vegeta asked Cell.

"This"Cell said as he went up and rushed Vegeta sending him several feet back and with his tail sent Inzei and Trunks to the ground.

Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin with all their strength fired an attack on Cell. It did absolutely nothing to Cell. Vegeta then got up and fired a final flash, it destroyed Cell's chest completely."See I told you I'd kill him."Vegeta said.

Cell then regenerated his chest and got up and said"Nice try Vegeta, now it's my turn."

Cell then shot a Kamehameha wave at the full-blooded Saiyan knocking him out. Cell went up to Yamcha and Krillin, he punched each of them once. The two humans were knocked out of Kaioken and were unconscious. He got next to Piccolo and roundhouse kicked him also knocking him out. While everyone was unconscious Cell told them "Remember the tournament is 8 days away."

Power Levels:  
Cell:Unknown  
Vegeta:Stronger than Super Vegeta but weaker than Perfect Cell  
Piccolo:Equal to Super Vegeta  
Android 17:Unknown  
Trunks:7 million (SSJ:350 million)  
Inzei: 4.48 million (PSSJ:112 million)  
Yamcha:1,053,333 (Kaioken X55:57,933,315)  
Krillin:1.04 million (Kaioken X50:52 million)


	28. Chapter 28:Unlocking Begin

Chapter 28:Unlocking Begin  
Age:767

It had been twenty-four hours since Goku and Chi-chi entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All of the other Z fighters were on the lookout waiting for the two to walk out. The doors to the chamber opened, out came Goku as a Super Saiyan and Chi-chi in X70 level of Kaioken."Hey guys what happened while we were in the chamber?"Goku asked as he came out.

"Kakarot, how are you in Super Saiyan form and so calm?!"Vegeta said in disbelief.

"While you were focused on getting a stronger version of Super Saiyan I focused on mastering Super Saiyan."Goku replied.

"How were able to master it?"Trunks inquired.

"It just takes practice, I'm sure when you get in the chamber you'll be able to do it."Goku said with his Son grin.

"Hey guys, where's Android 17?"Chi-chi asked worryingly.

"He got, umm well absorbed by Cell."Trunks responded.

"WHAT!"Chi-chi yelled.

"How Piccolo and Vegeta were stronger than the form Cell was in!?"Chi-chi inquired.

"Ask Vegeta."Inzei said annoyed.

"I wanted to test my strength!"Vegeta said with pride.

"And then you got your ass handed to you."Piccolo said.

"It's not like any of you did any better against him."Vegeta commented.

"Let's just have the next two go in the chamber, we don't have time to be arguing with each other."Goku said with a more serious tone.

"Inzei, you Trunks should two are the next two strongest."Chi-chi told her son.

"Okay"Inzei said.

Trunks and Inzei then walked into the Hyperbolic Time two partial Saiyans were amazed at the was vast and empty, there was just a giant void of white."I knew it was going to look bigger than it does on the outside ,but this is ridiculous!"Inzei said to his father.

"I know it's huge!"Trunks said also amazed.

Inzei went to step foot on the white ground. The moment he step foot on it he froze."What's the matter?"Trunks asked his son.

"The ground,it feels harder to stand on it than normal ground."Inzei answered.

Trunks then stepped on the ground, he felt it too."You're ground here is probably stronger than Earth's normal gravity."Trunks answered.

"How could you tell?"Inzei said sarcastically.

"Power up to your max."Trunks instructed.

"Okay"Inzei said as he powered up to his Psuedo Super Saiyan form at max strength.

"This a better than I should be a Super Saiyan in no time at all."Trunks said with a smile.

Inzei then fell to the ground and was out of Psudeo Super Saiyan."There's one thing."Inzei commented as he was on the ground.

"What would that be?"Trunks asked as he lifted his son in an upright position.

"I'm pretty sure quarter Saiyans can't turn into regular Super Saiyans."Inzei told him.

"Don't doubt yourself, I'm sure you can do one point I thought I would never turn into a Super only thing you need is the right motive."Trunks explained.

"Like what?"Inzei asked.

"This"Trunks said as he went Super Saiyan and flew Inzei across the chamber and shot a Burning Attack at him.

Inzei was hit by it and was sent flying even out of nowhere a giant flame appeared,Inzei barely moved in time to dodge the flame."WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"Inzei screamed across the chamber.

"I thought it would be good motivation."Trunks responded to his son.

Power Levels:  
Goku:Equal to what he was in the show at this point  
Chi-chi:(Kaioken X70:Equal to Goku)  
Vegeta:Stronger than Super Vegeta but weaker than Perfect Cell  
Piccolo:Equal to Super Vegeta  
Trunks:7 million(SSJ:350 million)  
Inzei:4.48 million(PSSJ Max power:168 million)


	29. Chapter 29:A Serious Discussion

Chapter 29:A Serious Discussion  
Age:767

Most of the year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has passed for Trunks and Inzei."Burning Attack!"Trunks yelled as he fired his signature move.

Inzei then dodged the blast, he was in his Super Saiyan then rushed his father and threw him across and then shouted"Take this!"as he shot a massive barrage of ki blasts at the half-blood.

Trunks got hit by a few of the ki blasts and fired his own to destroy the other ki blasts the Partial-Saiyan fired.A pillar of ice began to fall on Trunks, he then shot the pillar with a ki blast and threw one of the pieces of the pillar at just shot the piece and destroyed it. "You know I don't think you'll be able to beat me if you're relying on these tricks."Inzei said with a grin.

"Where did you get the idea I'm relying on tricks?"Trunks said as he rushed his son kicking him in the gut knocking him back a few feet.

Inzei then rushed Trunks, and threw a barrage of punches and was to the younger fighter's disadvantage though, as Inzei was performing a kick Trunks grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground and shot ki blasts at him."What's your problem with throwing me?"Inzei asked with a smile.

"You just make it too easy."Trunks answered his son.

"I guess, but the throwing helps me to do this."Inzei said as he rushed Trunks and punched him in the was pushed back a bit.

"Not bad"Trunks said as he started his own barrage of attacks.

Inzei managed to dodge about half of the punches and kicks. Trunks kneed Inzei in the face,Inzei then grabbed Trunks's leg and almost threw him,but Trunks blasted Inzei in the chest making him drop his leg. Trunks then told his son"How about a break from sparring?"

"Sure"Inzei replied.

"Hey dad I have a question?"Inzei asked.

"What is it?"Trunks responded.

"How's the future like, your future?"Inzei questioned.

"It's a bleak and depressing world.17 and 18 destroy everything and everyone they come across striking fear into everyone on the planet."Trunks said as looked back on his life before he met Chi-chi.

"They didn't kill you."Inzei told his father.

"I was the only one who didn't. Every other person on the planet had an insane duo of cyborgs as the last thing they ever saw."Trunks replied.

"Why? Why would two people that used to be one-hundred percent human want to kill everyone?!"Inzei said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"After the two of them became Androids they lost all their .Gero had successfully turned two normal people into ruthless killing machines."Trunks answered.

"Did you know anyone they killed, you know on a personal level?"Inzei inquired.

"One person"Trunks said as a tear went down his cheek in memory of his mentor and friend.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it?"Inzei said with curiosity.

"It's fine, he doesn't exist in this timeline. He's technically your half-brother, his name is Son Gohan."Trunks responded to Inzei.

"Isn't that the name of Goku's adoptive grandfather?"Inzei asked.

"Yeah, it you know how Chi-chi liked Goku before she met me?"Trunks inquired.

"I've heard a few people talk about it."Inzei said in response.

"Well in my timeline, Goku and Chi-chi got married right after the twenty-third tournament.A year after they were married Chi-chi gave birth to a baby, his name was Son Gohan in honor of Goku's grandfather."Trunks explained.

"You know, it's hard for me to imagine Goku with mom."Inzei said.

"I don't blame you. During the battle between my timeline's fighters and 17 and 18 Gohan was the only one to survive the battle. He soon after became a Super Saiyan and continued to fight the androids until the day he died."Trunks said.

"Were you two very close?"Inzei questioned.

"He might have been ten years older than me ,but he was my best friend. Gohan was also my only friend. That's why I didn't really want to stay with Chi-chi in the first place. It was also the reason I was hesitant in getting a relationship with her."Trunks said as just looked back on the last few years of his life.

"Do you question of what you did is right?"Inzei wondered.

"All the time, if it wasn't for me messing with time do you know how much easier it would be to defeat the androids?"Trunks told his son.

"I guess, but that's pretty dumb."Inzei said.

"What?"Trunks said confused by what his son meant.

"Its extremely stupid blaming yourself for everything that happened. You didn't want to go to 754. Its not your fault, and I know mom feels the same way."Inzei reassured him.

"Thanks"Trunks says as Inzei hugs his father.

"Wait how do you know that she feels the same way. I know she agrees ,but how do you? Have you..."Trunks said before he was cut off by Inzei.

"He wanna start sparring again?"Inzei said as he began to blast Trunks.

"Fine"Trunks said as he fired his own blast.

Power Levels:  
Trunks:(SSJ:Equal to this timeline's version of Goku)  
Inzei:(SSJ:Equal to what Trunks was at this point in the series)


	30. Chapter 30:Origin Of The Bio-Android

Chapter 30:Origin Of The Bio-Android  
Age:767

The had come for Trunks and Inzei to walk out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, stronger than ever before in their entire lives."So what do you think the others did to stop Cell while we were in here?"Inzei asked his father.

"I don't think much, for them it was only a day."Trunks commented.

The two then walked out the door to the Yamcha,Krillin,and Chi-chi were there waiting for them to get out."How it go guys?"Yamcha asked the father son duo.

"Dad taught me how to go Super Saiyan."Inzei said with a smile in his normal state.

"Really, that's amazing."Chi-chi replied.

"So what's been happening while we were in the chamber?"Trunks inquired.

"Cell has been destroying city after city, we went to the cities to try and stop weren't the most successful."Chi-chi told Trunks.

"Where is everyone else?"Inzei asked.

"Vegeta went out to train, while Piccolo and Goku went to go look for Cell and try to stop him from killing more people."Krillin answered the Quarter-Saiyan.

"Well it's your turn, good luck."Inzei said with a grin as he walked out of the way for the two human warriors to get into the chamber.

"Thanks"Krillin said as he and Yamcha walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Why are you here?"Trunks asked his lover.

"You two were about to get out so I decided to show up to greet you guys."Chi-chi answered Trunks.

"Let's go help Goku and Piccolo."Inzei said with joy as he powered up to the first stage of Super Saiyan.

"Okay let's go, Chi-chi mind guiding us?"Trunks questioned.

"Yeah follow me."Chi-chi said with a smirk.

The family of three were flying through the air where they encountered Goku. "Hey Goku, how did your search go?"Chi-chi inquired.

"I couldn't find him."Goku replied.

"Where's Piccolo?"Inzei wondered.

"We decided it would be best if we split up.I'm going to go find Piccolo now come on."Goku instructed.

The four flew until they found they did they also found two green beings were at an arena, it was about the size of the arena at the World Martial Arts arena had a spiked pillar at each corner of the arena."So it looks like you all finally found me."Cell told the group.

"What is this place?"Trunks asked.

"This is the arena that is going to be used for the Cell Games.I got bored of killing people so I decided that I should build the arena for my tournament."Cell answered the Half-Saiyan.

"What do you want Cell?"Piccolo inquired.

"I just want to test my strength to prove that I'm the strongest and most perfect being in the better way to do that a tournament that puts me against the strongest fighters Earth has to offer."Cell said with a prideful smirk

"So that's it?"Inzei said.

"What do you mean?"Cell questioned.

"Is this all a game to you? Is the lives of an entire planet not worth anything to you? Is that why you call it the Cell Games? You just want to prove that you're the strongest that has or will ever live."Inzei replied to the bio-android.

"In all honesty when you put it like that, yes that is all I want. I don't care about the lives of Earth. You humans are pathetic and flawed creatures, the only beings that should live are the most perfect, so only I should exist."Cell responded arrogantly.

"You're just like every other heartless monster."Chi-chi said.

"No I'm not. I'm stronger than them."Cell replied to the human warrior.

"Why did Gero ever create you, and how are there two of you?"Trunks asked.

"Gero created me because I was to be his ultimate creation.I am faster, stronger, and smarter than all of his other creations. He put all his effort to make me stronger by designing me to absorb Androids 17 and answer your about how there are two of me you have yourself to blame Trunks. I come from a different timeline, not the different one you come from another one. You beat Super 13, and then you beat 18 and 17 not before you trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber though. After you beat the androids you used your time machine to go back to your timeline. You killed Androids 17 and 18 of that time and with the help of your mother planned to go back to this timeline and live with Chi-chi, Inzei, and the Ox-King. Before you were able to go back I killed you and took your time machine back in time so I could absorb the androids here."Cell answered.

"See you in a few days Cell."Trunks said.

"What"Cell said.

"I said I'm going, I'll see you at the tournament."Trunks said as he began to leave with the other four Z fighters following them.

"What was that?"Chi-chi asked as they were in the air.

"What do you mean?"Trunks responded.

"Why did you just leave?"Chi-chi said.

"Well we have a few more days before the tournament. I thought it would be a good idea to just train a little more."Trunks answered.

"In the chamber?"Inzei inquired.

"No that can only be used twice. I think there's going to be another threat someday and we should use it then."Trunks responded.

"Hey Trunks, do you have a plan?"Goku questioned.

"Not really, just train some more and hope it's enough to beat Cell."Trunks said.

"I guess we better get started then."Piccolo told the group.

"Who's training with who?"Inzei questioned.

"I think Vegeta is set on training by himself. I guess me and Piccolo could train, while you three train together."Goku advised.

"Sounds like a good idea, but who's going to tell Yamcha and Krillin what's going on?"Chi-chi questioned.

"I'll do it."Goku answered.

The group of warriors then split up preparing themselves even more for the battle against the bio-android Cell.

Power Levels:  
Cell:Unknown  
Goku:Stronger than he was in the series at this point but not as strong as Perfect Cell  
Trunks:Equal to Goku  
Chi-chi:Also equal to Goku  
Inzei:Equal to what Trunks was at this point in the series  
Piccolo:Equal to Super Vegeta


	31. Chapter 31:The Cell Games Begin

Chapter 31:The Cell Games Begin  
Age:767

It had been a week since Cell had talked to Trunks, Chi-chi, Piccolo, Inzei, and Goku. They lightly trained throughout the week, nothing too major though. No one went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time except for Vegeta and only caught up to Goku, Trunks, and Chi-chi. Goku instant transmitted to Planet Namek and got Dende to be the new Guardian of Earth and make new dragonballs. The Z fighters were flying to the arena for the Cell Games. "Just asking, but do we have a chance against Cell?"Inzei questioned to the other members of the group.

"I don't know, we might win and we might not."Goku responded.

"Well, that's reassuring."Inzei said worryingly.

The group arrived at the arena and they found out that they weren't the only ones there."Hey guys, is that a news crew?"Krillin asked in surprise pointing to the news crew and chopper.

"Yeah it is, but why would they be here?"Chi-chi stated.

"News choppers were at the battle with Nappa."Inzei said.

"Yes, but remember what happened to those news choppers."Piccolo told the young warrior.

"Oh right"Inzei said recalling what had happened.

"Guys, I think one of those guys are going to be fighting in the Cell Games."Trunks explained.

"Whichever one of them does is going to get himself killed."Vegeta commented.

Cell then descended from the sky with a grin on his face and greeted his challengers. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Cell Games. I have one question, who's going to be fighting me first?"

"I AM!"screamed one of the men talking with the news crew. This man had an afro, a mustache, and blue eyes.

"Who might you be?"Cell questioned.

"You don't know who I am? I AM THE GREATEST FIGHTER ON EARTH!I AM MR. SATAN!"Mr. Satan said.

"And I thought Vegeta had a big ego."Inzei commented.

"Watch it, runt"Vegeta told Inzei

"Well then come on up and let's see what you really have."Cell said with an evil grin.

Mr. Satan then walked up to the ring and got himself in an amutear fighting pose. ran up to Cell and Mr. Satan yelled "Dynamite Kick!" as he kicked Cell in the face.

Mr. Satan's attack did absolutely nothing. Cell then smirked and slapped Mr. Satan. He was blown back and hit the news crew's cameras destroying them.

"Now, does any actual challengers want to fight me?"Cell asked.

"Who's going first?"Inzei questioned.

"I am! I want a rematch after last time!"Vegeta said.

Vegeta then walked up to the ring and got in his fighting stance. "Vegeta, you really should know better than this. This only going to be a repeat of what happened previously."Cell commented.

"Sure it will."Vegeta said confidently.

Vegeta then rushed Cell, the two were throwing a barrage of attacks at one another. Only a skilled fighter could tell that Vegeta had the disadvantage in this battle. Vegeta put his arms together and a purple energy ball appeared in his hands and he said "Galick Gun!"as he shot an enormous wave of purple energy out of his hands.

Cell dodged it and put his hands together and fired a Kamehameha wave. Vegeta barely managed to dodge this attack. Vegeta fired a barrage of ki blasts at the bio-android Cell dodged most of them. Cell fired his own barrage of ki blasts at the Saiyan Prince and Vegeta dodged about half of Cell's attacks. Cell flew up to Vegeta and kicked him in the gut hurtling him into the air. Vegeta finally was able to maintain his balance and then Vegeta gathered up his energy. With all his might Vegeta fired a Final Flash attack at the green monster. The attack hit Cell but only destroyed half of him. Cell regenerated the half he lost and said"You're going to have to do better than that Vegeta. This is pathetic!"Cell said in a mocking tone.

Vegeta rushed Cell again, but before Vegeta could lay a finger on Cell he was slammed to the ground by Cell's tail. "Having fun down there, Vegeta?"Cell said trying to anger the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta got back up and tried throwing a barrage of punches at the bio-android. His attacks didn't touch Cell. Cell then threw his own barrage of punches at the full-blood severely damaging him.

Vegeta fell to the ground, he coughed up some blood and got back up. Vegeta kept fighting and fighting until eventually Vegeta could barely stand, he was tired and Cell was fine. That really pissed Vegeta off "You know what you fucking insect! Take this!"Vegeta said as he shot all the ki blasts he possibly could until he was knocked out of Super Saiyan.

The smoke of the blasts cleared, Cell was standing there completely fine. "It's a shame Vegeta I was expecting more."Cell said as he went up to Vegeta,kicked him in the face throwing him out of the arena.

"Next challenger"Cell said with a malicious grin.

Power Levels:  
Cell: Unknown  
Vegeta:Equal to this timeline's version of Goku  
Trunks:Same as Vegeta in this timeline  
Goku:Stronger than the series's version of himself, but weaker than the series's version of Perfect Cell  
Chi-chi:Same as Trunks in this timeline  
Inzei:Same as Trunks in this point of the series  
Piccolo:Equal to what Vegeta was at this point in the series  
Yamcha: 5,266,665  
Krillin:5.2 million


	32. Chapter 32:The Cost For Strength

Chapter 32:The Cost For Strength  
Age:767

Cell defeated Vegeta and was awaiting his next challenger and then Goku said"I'll do it!"

"Well this will be fun."Cell said with a grin.

Goku stepped up to the arena and prepared himself for the leaped at Goku hitting him the chest sending him back. Goku jumped up and fired a Kamehameha wave at Cell. Cell just fired his own wave at Goku's and the two waves destroyed each other. Cell jumped up to Goku and was about to attack him, but before he could Goku used a Solar Flare. Cell was blinded by the light and Goku fired a barrage of ki blasts at Cell ,and then Goku attacked Cell with a barrage of punches and kicks. Once Cell was able to see him did the same to Goku. After Cell finished his barrage he slammed Goku down to the arena.

Goku got back up and Cell went to punch him, but he went right through Goku."Using the Afterimage technique Goku, clever move."Cell commented.

Images of Goku were all around the stadium, Cell focused his energy and found which one was Goku. Although, before Cell could attack Goku, Goku went up and punched Cell in the face. Goku then fired many ki blasts at Cell. Cell walked out of the smoke caused by the blasts rushed Goku and kicked him in the jaw knocking him into the air just to fall to the surface of the Cell arena. Inzei then rushed onto the arena and punched Cell in the face before anyone could stop him. Cell didn't move a muscle in his body after the punch, he was perfectly fine. "Did you really think that was going to work when Vegeta and Goku couldn't hurt me?"Cell said proudly.

Trunks and Chi-chi then fired burning attacks at Cell throwing him to the other end of the stadium. "Guys let's all fire at the same time at Cell."Inzei instructed.

"Good idea."Trunks commented.

Trunks,Chi-chi,Goku,Yamcha,Krillin,Inzei, and Piccolo started firing attacks at Cell. If they had a transformation they were in it. Cell fired his own Kamehameha wave to counter this enormously powerful attack. It was a fierce blast struggle, but the Z fighters' beam was just too powerful for the bio-android. The Z fighters beam went right through most of Cell's body and all that was left was his head."We did it! We beat Cell!"Inzei said in joy and celebration.

Everyone was smiling and happy that they saved the world, but they weren't done yet. Cell then fully regenerated his body and rushed up behind Inzei. "INZEI LOOK OUT!"Trunks and Chi-chi yelled the moment they saw Cell.

Inzei turned around but before he could say or do anything Cell shot a ki blast at his chest killing him."NOOOO!"Trunks yelled.

"Whoops did you want him to live, well you should have killed every cell in my body."Cell said with a laugh.

Trunks was extremely enraged by what this disgusting bio-android did to **HIS** son! Trunks was more enraged than ever before in his life. The creations of Gero always take this away from him! They took away his best friend, they're the reason he never got to know his father growing up! They're the reason his son is now dead! Trunks has had enough! Trunks then screamed at the top of his lungs and went further beyond what anyone thought was possible a normal being could, he became a Super Saiyan 2!


	33. Chapter 33:The Real Battle Begins

Chapter 33:The Real Battle Begins  
Age:767

Trunks was furious, he had just witnessed his own son's death before his very eyes. He had unlocked the next stage in his Super Saiyan transformation thanks to this rage. At this very moment Trunks didn't care what it would do, he was going to kill Cell! "So it looks like you've unlocked another transformation, bravo! Although I'm positive it won't be enough to defeat me."Cell said with an arrogant grin.

"You don't even care! You take joy in killing! Well I'm going to enjoy killing you!"Trunks yelled.

"You, kill me? That has to be a joke."Cell replied with a laugh.

Trunks then rushed up to the bio-android punching him in the gut. That one punch was the strongest attack Cell had ever felt in his entire life. Cell was knocked back and onto the ground."H-How?"Cell said wondering how Trunks could beat him, the ultimate life form.

"It's simple Cell, you're outmatched."Trunks responded.

Trunks walked over to Cell, grabbed him by the tail and threw him into the air. Trunks shot a massive amount of ki blasts at him, they all hit the green monster. After getting hit by them all Cell dropped to the ground. Cell got up, put his hands together and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!"as he shot a humongous wave of blue energy at the half-breed.

Trunks responded by firing his own attack "Burning Attack!"Trunks shouted.

Trunks's attack went right through Cell's attack. Cell jumped out of the way of the blast, and decided to fire a few destructo discs. Trunks easily dodged them all. "Is that all you have Cell, I was expecting more from the 'perfect life form'."Trunks taunted.

Trunks then jumped up to where Cell was and began a barrage of punches and kicks. After about 50 punches and kicks Trunks slammed to the ground again, this time with a kick to the chest. Trunks descended from the sky to the ground and before Cell could even get up Trunks kept attacking and attacking Cell. By the time Trunks stopped attacking Cell, blood was all over the bio-android.

Cell was desperately thinking of how to stay alive, Cell only had one option. He didn't want to do it since he wanted to prove his strength, but Cell knew it was his only chance of survival. Then 7 blue mini-Cells came out of Cell's tail. All at once they attacked Trunks with Kamehameha waves. Cell then flew into the sky while the mini-Cells were attacking. While dodging the mini-Cells attacks Trunks asked "Come on Cell, can't you fight your own battles?"

"You really shouldn't be worried about me Trunks. My Cell Juniors will defeat you."Cell said with pride.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."Trunks replied.

Trunks then rushed one Cell Jr., grabbed him by the leg, threw him up into the air, and blasted it into oblivion. The other six used the afterimage technique to try and confuse Trunks. "That won't work."Trunks said as he kicked one of the Cell Jr.s while it was moving.

The Cell Jr. was kicked off the arena and was right next to all of the Z fighters. It looked up and right as it did Goku, Chi-chi, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin all shot it with their signature attacks destroying it.

The 5 remaining Cell Jr.s all began firing different attacks at the half-blood. One was firing a Kamehameha wave, another was firing destructo discs, the third was just shooting ki blasts at him, the fourth began to charge up a Special Beam Cannon, and the fifth ran up to Trunks to do a Wolf Fang Blowout.

Before the fifth could touch him, Trunks grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard it broke and blood was all over his then flung him into Kamehameha wave the other Cell Jr. was firing killing him. Trunks dodged the destructo discs and instead of hitting Trunks they cut off the fourth Cell Jr.'s limbs. Trunks shot a burning attack at the fourth Cell Jr. destroying it. Trunks ran up behind the third Cell Jr. before it could see him, Trunks killed it with a barrage of ki blasts. Trunks then began to use the afterimage technique himself. As images of the half-breed were all over the stadium the Cell Jr.s tried their best to stay on guard. Although, it was to no avail Trunks grabbed them both threw them into the air and killed them both with a Kamehameha wave."YOU'RE NEXT CELL!"Trunks screamed at the bio-android in the air.


	34. Chapter 34:Bio-Android Destruction

Chapter 34: Bio-Android Destruction  
Age:767

Trunks was ready, ready to kill this android along with the other androids inside of it. He was tired of those stupid machines killing the innocent. He wanted revenge, revenge for his mentor, his son, and this timeline's version of his family. Trunks stood before Cell engulfed with rage and asked "So Cell, are you ready to DIE!"

Trunks leaped at the bio-android kicking him in the jaw. Cell was about to respond with a Kamehameha wave, but Trunks threw a barrage of punches at him before he could. Trunks grabbed Cell by his tail and flung him across the arena. When Cell landed he rushed up to Trunks to try and punch him, however that didn't work. Trunks dodged the punch, did an uppercut sending him flying into the air and fired a Burning Attack.

Cell shot a Big Bang Attack at Trunks following the Burning Attack. Trunks jumped up into the air where Cell was at, dodging the massive blast. Cell was shocked and terrified. "What's the matter Cell? You don't have your cocky smile when you're losing."Trunks said with a smug look.

"You think that you have beaten me?! I AM THE PERFECT LIFEFORM! I CAN NOT BE BEATEN!"Cell yelled as he shot ki blast after ki blast.

Trunks dodged all of them, not even one of the hundreds of ki blasts touched him."Sorry Cell, but there's a new ultimate lifeform."

Trunks gathered his energy into one enormous Burning Attack and fired it at Cell and seemingly destroyed him. Trunks descended onto the ground."Trunks you did it!"Chi-chi said as she hugged him.

"Thanks"he said with a smile.

Just as the Z fighters were about to leave something, unexpected happened, Cell came back. He didn't have a single scratch or injury on him. "Did you all miss me?"Cell said with a laugh.

All the Z fighters simultaneously shouted "HOW?!"

"You see do destroy me, you have to destroy every single cell in my body, and since I have Saiyan DNA inside of my body I'm even stronger than before."Cell explained.

"What do we do now!?"Krillin said.

Trunks rushed up to Cell, but he jumped out of the way and fired a few ki blasts at the half-Saiyan."Who's the ultimate lifeform now Trunks!"Cell said as he continued to fire ki blasts.

Cell grabbed Trunks by the leg and threw him into the ground just to pick him up and do it again."Guys we have to help Trunks!"Chi-chi told the remaining Z fighters as they joined Trunks in the fight. All of them went into their highest transformations willing to die for their cause. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin fired Kamehameha waves at the bio-android. Chi-chi shot a Burning Attack at Cell. "This is for my son!"She screamed while firing her attack.

Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon and shot that at the green creature. Trunks was able to stand once more and gathered his energy. He shot a Burning Attack at the creature. Together, their beams destroyed Cell for the third time.

"Is he really dead?"Krillin asked after the explosion.

"We should probably make sure."Yamcha said.

They stayed for a bit and found out that was the end of the bio-android known as Cell and Androids 17 and 18. The group went up to the lookout and got the dragon balls created by Dende and wished back all those who had died to Cell and all of the other androids. Now that everything was peaceful Trunks still had a tough choice to make stay with his family here and live a happy life, or save the dying world he lived in.


	35. Chapter 35: The Big News

Chapter 35: The Big News

Age:767

The Z-fighters had just defeated their biggest enemy yet, they went to the lookout to celebrate this after the resurrected everyone that had fallen to the androids and Cell. Trunks was left with a very difficult decision to make, help his timeline from their androids and reunite with his mom, or stay and live with his family here and leave his timeline to it's fate. Trunks was in the back of the lookout by himself, he needed to think. "You okay?"Inzei asked his father as he and Chi-chi walked up to the half-Saiyan prince.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Trunks responded as he contemplated what he should do.

"Trunks, leave go back to your timeline." Chi-chi told him.

"What?!" Trunks said in shock.

"We know that's what you're thinking about."Inzei confessed.

"But it only has enough power to make one more trip. I'll never be able come back to this timeline ever again!" Trunks said in distress.

"The people of your timeline need you Trunks. I'm not saying we don't or you be missed or needed here but, you're more important in your own timeline than here." Chi-chi motivationally told her lover.

"Chi, I don't want to leave you two." a saddened Trunks said.

"Can't we get our Bulma to build a time machine and go to your world?" Inzei hopeful, asked.

"No that's not how it works, I created this timeline when I came here. If you go back in time it will just create another." Trunks gloomily explained.

"Is there any way to give it more juice at all?"Inzei questioned.

"No, when I came here there was some malfunctions with the machine, one trip is all the thing's got." Trunks feeling conquered told the quarter-breed.

Chi-chi then went to Trunks and hugged him during this she thought of every moment she spent with the warrior of the future. She then started to burst into tears with her son following the same two actions just after. Trunks hugged back and shed tears as well, he knew this situation was one where all he could do was lose. No matter how strong he was it was pointless he just lost. "When are you leaving?" Inzei inquired after he was done sobbing.

"In a week." Trunks answered he wanted one more week with his family here.

The other Z-fighters heard this conversation and when everyone left it wasn't like one of their normal victories. It was one that felt all too bittersweet.

Trunks, Inzei, and Chi-chi headed to the Ox Kingdom. Most of the journey was silence until Trunks said something to try and start conversation to raise morale. "So you still live here?" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Chi-chi answered.

"Funny, you lived on Mount Pazou back in my world." Trunks said with no one responding.

Trunks could see their discouraged expressions on their faces. He didn't want to see them like this, he had to do something, anything to get them happier. "So how were things while I was gone? I bet you guys really had a hard time fighting the Saiyans and Frieza and his men." the half-blooded jokingly said.

"Yeah, we almost some people get in some close calls more than others."Inzei said realizing what his father was trying to accomplish, and looking at his mother.

This made Chi-chi giggle a bit. "Ya know you had some pretty close calls too." Chi-chi told her son with a smirk.

"Yeah but not as bad as you." Inzei facetiously said.

"Really, tell that to Burter." Chi-chi commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Inzei said with a grin.

Trunks knew that they were happy now so he didn't say anything. He just listened to the two with a smile as they flew.


	36. Chapter 36: The Return

Chapter 36: The Return  
Age:767

All the Z fighters gathered on Kami's lookout to see farewell to the hero that had saved them. Everyone was ready for Trunks to leave, they all said their goodbyes. "Well this is it guys, I'm going to miss you." Trunks said with a tear.

"WAIT!"Inzei yelled.

"What is it?" Trunks asked."

"I just thought of something." Inzei said with wonder and joy.

"What is it Inzei?"Trunks asked his son.

"Why don't we just ask the dragon to fix the time machine." Inzei said with a smile.

"Holy shit, you're a genius!" Trunks said with a huge grin.

The Z warriors then regathered the dragon balls, and summoned Shenron. The sky turned pitch black, the dragon arose from the dragonballs. "What do you wish for?" Shenron questioned the warriors.

"Shenron, we wish Trunks' time machine to be fully functional." Chi-chi yelled in happiness to the dragon.

"Your wish shall be granted" Shenron answered.

His eyes glowed scarlet red, the mighty green beast flew into the blackened sky, and then returned into the orbs used to summon the creature, turning them into stone and restoring the sky to its natural state.

Trunks jumped into his time machine, "Well guys see you in a couple seconds." Trunks said gleefully.

The time machine rose into the sky and started to disappear until it completely vanished from eyesight. It then appeared in a very different place, Capsule Corporation, _**his**_ Capsule Corporation. He jumped out of the time machine to see the old grotesque building. "Oh man I forgot how bad this place was." the half-blood said appalled by how decrepit the place had become.

He rushed through the hallways, and all the floors. "Well looks like she's not here, I hope she's okay." Trunks said to himself as he exited the building.

"HOLY SHIT SOMEONE HELP!" Trunks heard from a nearby area.

"Well looks like its time to end this for good."Trunks said with determination before flying off to the area.

When Trunks arrived he saw the destroyed buildings, the demolished homes, and his mother being chased by **them.** "MOTHER" Trunks yelled as loud as he could.

"Well, well look at this 18, looks like our friend is back, thank god. I was getting bored with his mom." Android 17 said with a vile look.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks shouted to his mother.

"I'll be fine sweety, it's only been a day since you left, but I can handle myself." Bulma told her son.

"Aw, look at that he's worried about his mommy." 18 said with a laugh.

"Think good and well what you're going to say androids because its going to be the last thing you ever get to!" Trunks said.

"Oh wow, looks like somebody got an ego today." 18 chuckled.

"Ya know 18, I think I remember Gohan saying something like that once." 17 said taunting Trunks.

"Don't say his name!" Trunks said enraged

"Oh and why not?" 17 said wanting the prince to play his game.

"You don't have the right to say the name of a great man like him!" Trunks yelled.

"Gohan" 17 said.

Before anything else could be said, or done, or even thought by anyone else there Trunks leaped up, turned Super Saiyan kneeing the android. His body fell to the ground, not making a sound. "17! 17 ARE YOU OKAY? SEVENTEEN!" 18 yelled at her brother.

"You aren't going to get anything out of him, he's dead."Trunks told the blonde android.

"You, you fucking bastard!" Android 18 said rushing towards the half-blood.

She went in to punch him, before she could even tell he moved behind her. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the air and falling down to the ground. "It's over, its actually over, THANK GOD ITS FINALLY OVER!" Bulma yelled joyously.

"Not yet mom there's one thing to deal with." Trunks informed his mother.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Bulma questioned.

"Why don't you show her what I mean Cell, I know you're here." Trunks said emotionless waiting.

"I don't how you know my name, and frankly I don't care Trunks but I'm assuming you also know what I want." the insectoid like creature called out to Trunks as it walked into view.

"I do" Trunks replied.

"Trunks, who is this?" Bulma said terrified at what she saw.

"The last thing that has to go." Trunks stated as he touched down to the ground to be even with Cell.

"You really think you can beat me?" Cell said giggling.

"That's the same thing you said during the other fight where I killed you." Trunks informed the creature.

"What?" Cell said astonished.

Trunks rushed Cell, punching him repeatedly, and grabbed his tail. After that Trunks threw Cell into the air blasting him into nothingness.

Trunks turned to his mother and told her "Mom, there's a lot I need to tell you about."


	37. Chapter 37: Reunion

Chapter 37: Reunion  
Age: 783

There Trunks stood finally defeated the monstrous androids that had plagued him his entire life. He turned to his mother after not seeing her for three years, ready to explain the events that had taken place. "Mom, there's a lot I need to tell you about." Trunks said.

"Let's go home first, I'm sure you're tired." Bulma told her son.

They walked through the ruble and debris left in the androids' wake. The countless buildings, and homes destroyed. The two were reminded of all the death, all the pain, all of the agony brought by the heinous androids. They arrived inside the old decrepit Capsule Corp. building. They went into the kitchen, and sat down by the old 30 something year old table, on to chairs that creaked whenever they sat down. "So what happened? How long were you gone, you look so different Trunks?" Bulma questioned.

"It was two years mom." Trunks said waiting for his mother's reaction.

"TWO YEARS, WHY?!" Bulma yelled with hysteria.

"The time machine malfunctioned when I first used it, I wasn't sent to 764. I was sent to 754. The time machine was broken, there was nothing I could do to fix it then." Trunks informed his mother.

"How did you get it to work then?"Bulma curiously said.

"Do you remember Gohan's mother Chi-chi?" Trunks, inquired of his mother.

"How did Chi-chi help you fix it?" Bulma with a puzzled look said.

"She gave me food, shelter, and helped get the parts to fix the machine." Trunks replied.

"But why?" Bulma asked.

"In exchange for all of that I had to train her for the World Martial Arts Tournament, in two years." Trunks answered.

"How much did that change the timeline?" said Bulma

"Well, um, just a few minor ways." Trunks said in a panicky way.

"Trunks, what happened." Bulma demanded of her son.

"Gohan, doesn't exist. So many androids existed, goku's alive ,and well um I might have a son with Chi-chi." Trunks replied mumbling the last bit.

"WWWWWWHHHHAAATTTTT!" Bulma screamed.

"Well you wanted to know what changed."Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god, Trunks, I told you not to try to change anything!" She shouted.

"I didn't try." Trunks answered.

"Yes you did, if you had a kid it involved a lot more than trying." Bulma retorted.

"MOM!" Trunks said to her.

"Look whatever, it happened. I just have one question what are you going to do?" Bulma told her son.

" I want to stay with my son and Chi-chi but," Trunks answered before he was cutoff

"But what?" Bulma told him

"What about you, and all the people living here." Trunks responded.

"Trunks you have a time machine, you can go back and forth between the two timelines." Bulma informed her son.

"But what about you?" Trunks questioned.

"I can just go with you to the other timeline." Bulma said.

"But there's only one seat in the time machine." Trunks informed.

"Trunks, you really do underestimate me. I'm a super genius that invented a time machine, I can add another seat to it." Bulma said with a reassuring smile.

The only reply she received was a big smile and "Well looks like it's time for us to get to work then."

The two worked on how to put the new seat into the machine, it took them a few days how to work everything out but they finished it. The two of them got into the time machine ready to leave. "So is there any other major changes I need to know of?" Bulma asked.

"I really think it'll just be better for you to find out in person."Trunks said with a grin as they disappeared from the sky.

The time machine with the two inside arrived on Kami's lookout in the other timeline, with onlookers from all sides. The time machine sat down on the lookout and the two stepped out. Bulma looked around and saw everyone, everyone alive and well. "Oh there, you must be Trunks' Bulma, how are you?" She heard Goku say with that Son grin she remembered, the only thing she did in response was cry.


	38. Chapter 38: After the Battle

Chapter 38: After the Battle  
Age: 767

"Um did I do something wrong, Bulma?"Goku asked confused to why she started crying.

"No, you didn't." Bulma said letting go and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well um, hi" Inzei said to her.

"Are you-" Bulma said before being interrupted by Inzei.

"Your grandson, yes." Inzei answered.

Bulma turned to Chi-chi, "Nice to meet you, at least this version of you" Chi-chi told her with a smile.

"Nice to meet this version of you too." Bulma replied.

"Holy crap you're me!" this timeline's Bulma shouted to her counterpart.

"Yeah" Trunks' Bulma answered.

"So are you going to stay here or what?" the other Bulma questioned.

"I plan on it." Bulma responded.

"What about you and Trunks's timeline?"Inzei inquired.

"Inzei, it's a time machine." Trunks answered.

Bulma just looked around the lookout, looked at these other versions of her fallen friends. She was overwhelmed with emotion. "Mom, are you going to be okay?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just, it's just a lot to take in, but i do have one question" She replied.

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"Where am I going to be staying?" Bulma wondered.

"You can stay with us in the Ox Kingdom." Inzei answered her with glee.

Everyone left, Trunks and his family arrived at the Ox Palace's gates. "Gado, Koto open the gates please." Chi-chi said with a smile.

"Of course Princess. Oh and nice to see you again Trunks." The two guards replied.

"You too" Trunks said with a grin.

They walked into the tremendous castle, going into the dining hall, with Ox King there to greet them. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" the mammoth of a man said as he huged his daughter and son.

"Umm Trunks, what's with this?" Bulma asked under her breath.

"It's normal" Trunks mumbled back.

After Ox King was done with the embrace he turned to Trunks and his mother. "Oh hi Trunks. Hi Bulma?"

"I'm not the same Bulma. It's complicated." she answered.

"Oh are you Trunks's Bulma?" the king replied.

"Yeah" she said in response.

"Dad, they want to stay here is that okay?" Chi-chi asked.

"Of course, they're family" Ox said gaily with a grin.

"Follow me" Inzei glowingly said to them.

They walked past countless rooms, down what seemed like endless hallways and they stopped at a wooden maroon door with gold engravings all around it. "Grandma, this is gonna be your room." Inzei informed.

"Oh thanks, but don't you think it's a long way away from everything else." Bulma questioned.

"It's about the same as all the other rooms, the castle is just big." he answered his grandmother.

Inzei opened the door and past it was a enormous room, the walls were made of an amazingly beautiful, stone. The stone was so light it almost shined. The bed was made of wood paint to be black as the night sky. "Holy crap, this room's amazing." Trunks said in awe.

"When was this room made of, I've never seen material like this. I don't even think that this type of stuff still exists." Bulma asked looking at the old rock.

"Around age 450, I think. It's been in grandpa's family for generations." Inzei answered.

"Wow, hey Inzei, where am I going to be sleeping exactly?" Trunks questioned.

"Mom's room, why?" Inzei replied.

"Oh I was just wondering where it was." he said to his son.

"Oh ok, follow me then." Inzei instructed.

They walked down what still seemed like an endless path until they reached an even bigger door than before, looking more grandiose than door from earlier as well. Trunks and Inzei were met by Chi-chi as she opened the door when they arrived. "Come on in Trunks." Chi-chi said.

He walked in the door, stared at the room, it had everything the other had and more. "This place is amazing." Trunks said.

"You've been here before" Chi-chi said smiling.

"I know but it just feels, different." Trunks answered.

"Hey mom can I go to the lookout to go hang out with Dende?" Inzei asked.

"Okay, just be back before dark."Chi-chi answered.

After Inzei left Trunks and Chi-chi just laid down on the bed relaxing, glad that the world is safe and they can live together.

"This is great." Trunks said with a huge smile.

"It is." Chi-chi said to Trunks smiling in his embrace.


	39. UPDATE

**UPDATE:** So um sorry about not updating the story lately, I've been pretty busy with summer assignments so I just wanted to let you all know I didn't just quit on the story again, and I'm getting something ready for before the Buu arc starts ,but I don't know if i'll be done with it by the end of the month if I'm not I'll probably be done with it by next week


	40. Chapter 40: Another Chance

Chapter 39: Another Chance  
Date:May 23rd, 768

It had been around a year since the violence of Cell raged upon the Earth, a peace had been bestowed upon the planet. The majority of the Z fighters had taken a break from the intense training that they had been undertaking the past several years.

Location: Skies above Parsley City

"So how long is it till we get there?" a young prince asked his mother.

"It shouldn't be too long just give it a couple minutes." She replied.

"Feels like we've been here forever." He complained.

"It's been half an hour tops." His father commented.

"I know but that just feels like a really long time when you can fly across the planet in five minutes, I don't get why couldn't have just done that." he responded.

"Not everyone can fly." the boy's grandparents told him.

"We could carry you, it wouldn't be that hard." he replied.

"Oh god no, last time that happened I felt like I was going to throw up!" His grandmother said with disgust.

"It couldn't of been that bad?" Inzei said.

"I felt like I was about to fall to the ground at any second it was awful." Bulma responded.

"Well it wasn't exactly under the best circumstances, so I was in a bit of a rush." Trunks pointed out.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Ox King shouted as the descended to the ground in front of the Capsule Corp. building. Everyone stepped out of the machine and began walking toward one of the buildings. "You know it feels really weird that we don't live here sometimes." Bulma commented to her son.

"Yeah, it's really surreal how different everything here can be."Trunks answered.

They family of four walked into the building and into the main section of the structure. "Hey guys glad you all could make it." this timeline's version of Bulma said as she greeted them.

"We wouldn't miss this." Chi-chi told her with a grin.

"So where is everybody?" Inzei asked

"You're the first ones to show up." Yamcha said as he walked up from the back with Puar on his shoulder.

"Yamcha, not to be rude or anything but I thought you stopped living here?" Trunks asked

"Oh well I came back a couple months after the fight with Cell once we had the baby's DNA tested." Yamcha answered.

"Oh I see, well um-" Trunks started to ramble because of the awkwardness before Yamcha cut him off

"Oh no we're okay with you for asking that's kind of the whole point of the party, plus everything's settled down since then so it's all okay now." Yamcha said with a grin.

"Oh okay." Trunks quickly replied relieved.

"Hey whatever happened to Vegeta, and where's mom and dad?" the older Bulma asked.

"Oh well he was staying here until he found out the kid wasn't his, he left griping about how the Saiyan race is going to die out or something like that. Who knows where he is now, he could be anywhere maybe even off planet, he was the only one we couldn't get in touch with for the party, and our parents decided to go on vacation to south Penguin Island and meet with some old inventor friend of theirs, the guy made some kind of robot that was really impressive, I don't know first I've heard of it." the younger Bulma answered the older one.

After that the door to the building opened once more, the group turned around to see who it was. "Sup guys!" Krillin happily said with Master Roshi and Oolong on his sides.

"Krillin! How you been doing for the last year?" Chi-chi asked as he got closer.

"Oh you know same old stuff, mainly taking a break, what about you guys?" Krillin inquired.

"It's been pretty boring around the castle, just taking care of the kingdom like usual." Chi-chi replied.

"Despite all these years, I'm still not used to you being a princess." Krillin said with a laugh.

"Well when you only see me either just talking at a party or fighting I guess it could be a bit hard to believe." Chi-chi suggested..

"How have you been Ox?" Master Roshi asked his former pupil.

"Well Master it seems as old age is treating me well." Ox told his teacher.

"Hello everyone!" Chiaotzu said as Tien, the blue haired Launch, and himself walked through the doors.

"Woah, Launch, is that really you it's been forever?" Krillin asked shocked.

"Yeah it's been awhile hasn't it." Launch remarked.

"What've you been doing all this time?" the younger Bulma asked.

"Well after an 'incident' at Tien's place about a month before that first Saiyan attack I just left to cool off for awhile, and when I came back he was gone off to train with Kami. Then I started to just go all over really, I decided to go back to Tien's place about eight months ago just to see, and turns out he was there, he's been filling me in on stuff ever since." Launch told the group.

"Well it's great to have you back Launch!" Yamcha said with enthusiasm.

"Just one question though." Launch said.

"What's that?" Bulma asked.

"Why are there two yous?" Launch asked in confusion looking at the two.

"I didn't exactly tell you everything. Just don't worry about it for right now I'll tell you later okay?" Tien told his girlfriend.

"Um, sure" Launch replied.

"Yo, how you guys doin!" said a certain Saiyan as he walked into the room with another certain Namekian in tow, both in very torn up versions of their usual training uniforms.

"Wow I'm actually surprised you showed up this early it only started ten minutes ago." the younger Bulma said.

"Well I had Piccolo _'_ to remind me about it, we've been doing some really great training in the mountains for the past year." Goku said with his infamous Son grin.

"You actually wanted to come to the party?" Yamcha asked bluntly.

"I have my own reasons." he said monotone.

"What do you mean Piccolo you just wanted to hang out with everyone." Goku stated grinning and as he put his arm around Piccolo.

"Aww that's so sweet." the younger Bulma jokingly said.

"Isn't it though" Krillin said deciding to join in.

"THAT"S NOT WHY I CAME!"Piccolo yelled.

"Oh why did you?" this timeline's Bulma asked.

"It's none of your business."Piccolo growled back.

"Hmm okay" she replied suspiciously.

The party went on everyone got into their sub-groups, Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, and Inzei started talking about training, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox King started talking about the times back before Goku even started his training with Roshi, the Bulmas started talking about some new inventions the younger have made while the older said what improvements could be made, Chi-chi talked with Launch to just make small talk, and the rest started talking about how it was before they found out Goku was an alien.

Inzei walked away from his group, feeling a bit out of place when everyone else is at least ten years older than you. "Is there anything else to do?"

He walked to the couch that was their and saw the television remote that was in front of it. He turned it on _' I guess I'll just watch whatever they have on, whatever it is it can't be that bad?"_ He thought

He turned it on an anchorman appeared on the screen with what seem like a very important announcement. "Hello everyone and welcome to Z news, today's update, recently a rich couple has announced that they are having a tournament for their son's tenth birthday, and they have also announced that they are welcoming all men, women, and even aliens. Yes you heard that right, aliens. To get more information about that we interviewed the couple ourselves, let's check that out. Overhearing the news several the Z fighters had begun to surround the couch watching.

"Hello sir, now I imagine this is a question you get a lot but why aliens?" The interviewer asked.

"Well this is what our son told us when he we asked him what did he want for his birthday 'Dad I want a tournament just like the Cell Games with cool monsters and explosions.' so we figured that the Cell creature was probably an alien so that's where we got the idea from, and to really make sure we got the message across when sent it out through satellite into space the vast depths of space. " the man answered.

"Interesting sir, and is there anything else you would like to say to anyone competing or just viewing this tournament?" the interviewer questioned.

"Well for anyone competing this is a serious test of skill and if that's not enough incentive, you'll get a hefty reward in zeny, and for those watching at home be ready to watch on Z TV entertainment from 1-4 pm on July 23rd." the man said with a grin.

"That sounds like fun." Goku said with a grin.

"Do you think they'll actual be aliens there?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Probably not they'll probably just get some guys to get in costumes." the older Bulma answered.

"But either way it'd be nice to compete in a tournament again, it feels like forever since any of us has been in one." Chi-chi said with excitement.

"What about the Cell games?" Krillin questioned.

"That wasn't exactly a legitimate tournament." Chi-chi responded.

"This'll be great and I can finally test how my training's been working out." Goku anxiously said.

"Yea, it'll finally be something different around this sounds great!" Inzei said with anticipation.

"Well I'll probably lose, but it sounds fun so why not." Yamcha commented.

"Hey Trunks?" Piccolo said.

"What is it?" Trunks replied.

"I've been wanting to fight since you came back, I still want to beat you after that last tournament, and Super Saiyan or not you'll need to be ready" Piccolo informed.

"That goes the same for me too." Tien pronounced.

Trunks liking the challenge said a smirk "I will, be ready."

"Trust me I will." Tien said

"You'll be damned before I'm not." Piccolo replied.

"And I want a rematch with you Chi-chi and this time I'm going to beat you." Goku said determinedly.

"I don't think you should be so sure Goku." Chi-chi retorted.

The rest of the party just became talking about the tournament, and reminiscing on old times long past.


	41. Update 2

Update: November 2nd, 2017

Hey guys I know it's been a really long time, but high school is really filling up my plate with homework everyday and three or four tests in one day, so I don't have the next chapter ready yet, but i did start and actually have a plan on what I'm going to do for the probably final arc. I imagine you guys get pretty annoyed since I barely ever update anymore, but I will really try to get another chapter out this month.


End file.
